Sweet Heart
by kittyarra
Summary: Shaka élève son jeune frère depuis la mort brutale de leurs parents. Pour cela il a renoncé à bien des choses et s'en trouve très heureux. Mais une rencontre va bouleverser le quotidien des deux frères…
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA shonen ai/ yaoi.

Merci à toi Frasyl d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger !

 _Résumé : Shaka élève son jeune frère depuis la mort brutale de leurs parents. Pour cela il a renoncé à bien des choses et s'en trouve très heureux. Mais une rencontre va bouleverser le quotidien des deux frères…_

 **Sweet Heart**

Chapitre I

\- Shaka ! Tu peux venir avec la trousse de secours s'il-te-plaît ? cria une voix depuis la cuisine.

Asseyez-vous ici, mon grand frère va vite arriver ! ajouta la personne en invitant une autre à prendre place sur une chaise.

\- Shakaaaaaaa ça uuuuuuuuuurge !

\- Je ne suis pas sourd Hyoga, et qu'as-tu encore fait ? fit le dit-Shaka en entrant dans la pièce avec la précieuse trousse.

\- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien cette fois ! affirma le plus jeune en levant les bras. C'est pour Camus ! continua-t-il. Camus, voici mon grand frère Shaka, Shaka voici Camus, que je viens de rencontrer dans le parc ! Et c'est lui qui est blessé ! C'est pas de ma faute, j'te jures ! Je n'ai fait que le ramasser !

Camus, lui se retenait de sourire face à l'échange des deux frères, enfin surtout du plus jeune, l'aîné lui, ne disait rien, il haussait juste un sourcil en attendant les explications de son cadet.

\- Il m'est vraiment venu en aide, c'est d'autres petits jeunes, en mobylette qui m'ont fait tomber. intervint l'invité.

\- Hyoga, pourquoi tu n'offrirais pas quelque chose à boire à notre invité ?

\- Ah, oui ! Camus tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a du soda, du jus de fruit, du thé de l'eau...

\- Je veux bien du thé, merci.

Camus détailla les deux frères, tous deux blonds aux yeux clairs. Si Hyoga avait les cheveux bouclés mi-long, Shaka lui, les avait long car il les avait attachés en un chignon leste.

\- Faites-moi voir où vous êtes blessé, je vais soigner ça, annonça Shaka de sa voix grave qui fit frissonner Camus malgré lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est qu'une égratignure...

\- Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte, et puis avec mon casse-cou de petit frère, je suis le roi pour soigner les petits bobos.

\- Hey ! s'indigna le plus jeune. Je ne suis pas si casse-cou que ça !

\- Tu peux me rappeler qui est rentré avec des griffures sur l'avant bras parce qu'il était tombé en roller pas plus tard qu'hier ?

\- Sauf pour hier ! se corrigea Hyoga avec un grand sourire espiègle.

\- Ici à la jambe, avoua finalement Camus.

\- Bien, enlevez votre jeans.

Camus vira au rouge pivoine, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se mettre à moitié nu devant des étrangers.

\- Ou alors vous pouvez dire adieu à votre pantalon, proposa Shaka voyant la gêne du blessé.

\- En même temps, il est foutu, un peu plus ou un peu moins... réalisa le blessé.

Shaka prit des ciseaux et coupa le tissu dévoilant la plaie.

-Aoutch... et tu disais que c'est un petit bobo ? dit Hyoga en voyant la plaie alors qu'il posait les tasses sur la table. J'ai rien dit de mal ! ajouta le jeune homme en voyant le regard assassin de son frère.

C'en fut trop pour Camus qui pouffa de rire.

\- Hyoga, va plutôt dans ma chambre et cherche un jeans pour notre ami et mets-le dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est une façon polie de me virer de la cuisine ?

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! fit le plus jeune en quittant la pièce tout en donnant les inconvénients possibles et imaginables d'être le dernier d'une fratrie.

\- Désolé, Hyoga est parfois très...

\- Y a pas de mal, c'est plutôt drôle... Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- Mécano, vous n'aviez pas deviné avec mon bleu de travail tout tâché de cambouis ?

\- Job d' étudiant?

\- Non, job permanent !

\- Mais vous avez quel âge ?

\- Vingt et un et vous ?

\- Idem, mais vous n'allez pas à l'université ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu y allez... Et puis, j'ai des obligations...

\- De quel genre ?

\- Élever mon petit frère, veillez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et que lui aille à l'université.

\- Mais, vos parents ?

\- Ils sont décédés il y a deux ans

Camus ferma les yeux et se traita mentalement d'idiot.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis trop curieux...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal...Voilà, dans quelques jours vous serez comme neuf !

\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien senti ! Pas même le truc qui pique.

\- C'est magique, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Camus retins son souffle alors que son regard était ancré dans celui de Shaka, et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

On le conduisit ensuite à la salle de bain où il put se changer en toute tranquillité bien qu'il ait entendu la sonnette du magasin. Quand il retourna à la cuisine, il découvrit Hyoga seul en train de préparer le repas.

\- Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? demanda le cuisto.

\- Malheureusement je dois rentrer, j'avais déjà un truc de prévu avec mon père.

\- Ok ! Demain, alors ou un autre jour de la semaine, ou, enfin quand tu as un moment...

\- Demain, ça sera parfait !

\- Super ! Tu viens avec moi dans l'atelier, je dois faire une facture pour un client !

Camus siffla son admiration quand il entra dans l'atelier, il y avait toutes sortes de voiture de la plus ancienne à la plus luxueuse, tous les modèles se mélangeaient dans un anachronisme total mais ça ne choquait pas le moins du monde.

\- Shaka est un pro pour retaper les anciennes voitures, tu sais les modèles d'avant les vitres électriques, mais il sait tout réparer ! Il est super doué, il y a même des gens qui font un long voyage pour que grand-frère jette un œil à leur bolides. Viens le bureau est par là.

Ils entraient dans une pièce qui était meublée d'un vieux bureau en bois massif, de plusieurs chaises qui devait dater des années cinquante au vu du modèle et du orange défraîchis du tissus, de vieilles armoires en métal dont les poignées étaient débloquées. Il y avait aussi des papiers partout, à se demander comment ils faisaient pour retrouver quoi que ce soit dans ces feuilles.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, une pile de dossier dans un équilibre précaire s'effondra au sol quand Hyoga voulu en tirer un de la pile.

\- Shaka, va me démonter ! fit le jeune homme scandalisé. Il les avait ranger par ordre alphabétique et chronologique !

\- Je vais t'aider.

Avait-il un sixième sens, ou une ouïe ultra développée, Camus n'aurait su le dire, toutefois le frère aîné passa la porte juste au moment ou ils avaient remis les dossiers en une pile.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? demanda Shaka en regardant son cadet.

\- Rien du tout ! Je m'apprêtais à chercher le dossier de ton client pour la facturation...

L'aîné haussa un sourcil pas vraiment convaincu mais n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce.

\- C'était juste ! A croire qu'il sait quand je fais une boulette !

Camus se retint de sourire, Hyoga devait vraiment en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour que le mécano arrive à deviner quand quelque chose se passait avec son petit frère.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour remettre la pile dans l'ordre et que Hyoga commence la facturation à l'aide d'une machine à écrire.

\- Ça irait plus vite avec un pc, remarqua simplement Camus.

\- On n'a pas les moyens ! fit Hyoga en attrapant une liste. Arf flûte, il ne reste plus qu'une boîte de six bougies pour ce modèle, il faut que j'en recommande.

\- Tu veux dire que vous faite tout manuellement ?

\- Ouais, on fait à l'ancienne. Mais ce coté vintage à l'air de plaire aux clients !

Shaka, tu sais où sont ranger le catalogue des pièces et les bons de commendes qui vont avec ? hurla le jeune homme depuis la porte.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui l'a rangé ! répondit l'aîné juste avant que quelque chose ne tombe et qu'un gros jurons franchisse ses lèvres.

\- Ça a dû faire mal, Shaka ne jures que quand ça fait mal...

Le jeune homme passa la porte avec un chiffon enrouler autour de son bras, couvrant sa main, il traversa la pièce et passa une autre porte, on entendit de l'eau couler.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le cadet en s'arrêtant au montant de le porte.

\- Ça ira mieux avec un sparadrap !

\- Vais chercher la trousse.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa Camus qui entra dans une petite salle de bain, équipée d'une cabine de douche, d'un wc et d'un évier.

\- Ça ira, plus de peur que de mal.

\- Mais il te faut des points de sutures ! C'est...

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, promis ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de points !

\- Voilà ! Shaka ! Faut aller à l'hosto ! Tu ne peux... renchérit Hyoga en voyant la plaie.

\- Allez ouste ! Vous me cassez les oreilles ! Pas besoin d'aller à l'hosto pour si peu ! Finalement, Hyoga, donne-moi un coup de main et passe-moi l'eau physio, le désinfectant, la glue et un pansement !

\- De la glue ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu ne va pas mettre de la glue sur ta plaie, quand même ?! s'horrifia Camus.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers l'invité qu'ils avaient totalement oublié.

\- Bah, si, pourquoi ? répondit Shaka.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais ça ne se fait pas voyons ! C'est de la colle, on ne met jamais de la colle sur une plaie !

\- Tu savais que la glue avait été conçue pour les soldats pour justement recoller leurs plaies ? annonça le fraîchement blessé.

\- Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est sûrement pas pour une si grande plaie ! Hyoga, tu sais conduire ?

\- Oui, dans les parkings, mais non je n'ai pas mon permis, pourquoi ?

\- Emmener ton frères aux urgences.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je t'assures ! Camus tu veux bien nous préparer du thé ? Tu sais où se trouve la cuisine, pour le reste, tu n'as qu'a farfouiller dans les armoires.

\- C'est une façon polie de me faire partir de la pièce ? s'indigna l'invité.

Shaka lui adressa un regard et un petit sourire qui fit s'envoler la colère de Camus. Qui quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- D'accord, tu ne veux pas aller aux urgences, et bien, le médecin viendra à toi !

Le jeune homme chercha son gsm dans son pantalon et composa un numéro.

\- _Docteur Libra, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?_

\- Dohko, c'est Camus est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec tes ustensiles pour recoudre, s'il te plaît ?

\- _Bon sang Camus, qu'as-tu fais ? Où es-tu ?_

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami, il s'est méchamment tailladé la main et veux se recoller à la glue ! Il dit que les soldats l'utilisent ! Comment c'est seulement possible un truc pareil !?, je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge en plus ! Et je suis...Euh...Je ne connais pas l'adresse, mais c'est un garage automobile pas loin du parc où il y a des pistes pour les skateurs...

\- Le sanctuaire ? Tu es au garage sanctuaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment le garage s'appelle mais c'est Shaka qui est le mécano et patron d'après ce que j'ai compris...

\- J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas !

Dohko prit sa mallette et sortit à toute allure. Il ne lui fallut pas trois minutes pour arriver jusqu'au garage, une chance qu'il ait son cabinet médical juste à coté. Il sonna quand il arriva à la réception.

\- J'arrive ! entendit-il. Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, est-ce que Shaka est ici ?

\- Si vous voulez bien patienté, il est un peu occupé...

\- Je suis médecin, et on m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être besoin de point de sutures.

\- Je vous conduis à lui. Je vous préviens il ne va pas être content.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude.

\- D'un Shaka en pétard ? Je ne crois pas, mais bon vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu ! Shaka, de la visite pour toi !

\- J'arrive dans un moment Shura, je suis occupé avec cette glue ! Pourquoi ce foutu bouchon reste collé ?

\- Sans doute parce que c'est de la glue... répondit le médecin.

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son ami, Shaka se retourna pour faire face à un inconnu à coté de son frère.

\- Grand-frère, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je te laisse avec le toubib !

Le plus jeune détala, non sans trébucher, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Vous êtes un vampire ? demanda Shaka.

\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit le médecin, un peu décontenancé par la question.

\- Parce que il est impossible que mon frère ait pu appeler un médecin, vu qu'il m'aidait ici. Alors vous devez avoir senti l'odeur du sang pour arrivé ici très vite d'où ma question.

Dohko pouffa amusé.

\- Rien de tout ça, juste un petit oiseau qui m'a sifflé et me voilà.

\- Camus ! Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé !

\- Mais il a bien fait ! Faite-moi voir.

\- Ça ira merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos services...

\- C'est moi le médecin, et on m'a appelé, laissez moi voir.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Mais je suis là en ce moment, et j'ai cru comprendre que le bouchon de la glue était bien collé.

De mauvaise grâce Shaka tendit sa main.

\- Vous comptiez vraiment utiliser de la glue ?

\- Oui.

Dohko fut déstabilisé par la réponse franche et nette sans le moindre détour, faisant s'envoler l'envie de donner une fessée au jeune homme.

-Alors pour votre information, votre plaie est trop grande et trop profonde pour que la glue seule maintienne la blessure fermée. Il vous faut des points. Vous avez une table quelque part ?

\- La cuisine ça vous irait ?

\- Parfait.

Dohko plaça une compresse sur la main et suivit le blond.

\- Camus, tu viens on va faire une partie de jeux vidéo à coté, intervint Hyoga quand il vit les deux hommes arriver.

\- Tu ferais mieux de réviser pour ton test de demain ! lâcha l'aîné.

Une fois seul Dohko sortit son matériel et commença à travailler.

\- Vous devrez rester une semaine sans bouger pour ne pas que les fils sautent.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai une voiture à livrer pour ce soir et deux autres pour demain.

Faites comme vous voulez mais, je n'arrêterais pas de travailler, point de sutures ou pas.

\- Vous êtes têtu.

Shaka haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il avait des emprunts à rembourser, les études de son frère, les factures, la nourriture, etc etc etc ... Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre un jour de fermeture. Pas qu'il soit dans le rouge non, il avait heureusement une clientèle fidèle, et de nouveau clients venaient aussi. Mais bon, il fallait tout de même faire attention.

\- Voilà c'est terminé, faites tout de même attention, je passerai demain pour nettoyer les points.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, merci pour ça. Ou se trouve votre cabinet ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi jeune homme, je viendrai demain.

\- Je vous dois combien ?

\- Rien.

Shaka sentait la moutarde qui lui montait au nez, il ne voulait pas de charité.

\- Je dois venir plusieurs fois pour voir l'évolution, donc vous payerez à la fin, mais pas de manière courante.

\- Je refuse de coucher avec vous.

Le médecin en resta sans voix.

\- Parfait, parce que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je lui suis fidèle ! Vous avez déjà eut ce genre de proposition ?

\- Alors, c'est quoi comme payement que vous voyez ? évinça le mécano.

\- Une révision complète de ma voiture.

\- Pardon ? Une révision ? Sérieusement ? fit le blesser.

\- Oui, j'ai une petite voiture toute mignonne qui fait des petits caprices...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, capitula le blond, devinant que le médecin était sans doute tout aussi têtu que lui.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA Shonen ai/yaoi

Merci à toi Frasyl d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger !

Undertaker Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre ! Je suis très contente qu'il t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Frasyl : Tu vas la connaître par coeur à force ! Même si ça me fait plaisir^^

Athena : Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre ! Voici le deuxième !

Chapitre II

\- Bonsoir Papa ! s'écria Camus depuis sa cuisine quand il entendit la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir ! Que t'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? Dokho m'a appelé...

\- Rien de grave, je suis tombé, on m'a aidé et j'ai aidé en retour...

\- Tu dois être prudent ! Je ne voudrais pas...

\- Je sais, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien de grave, le docteur Libra a même revérifié. Et ta journée ? Tu as attrapé des méchants ?

\- Nous sommes sur une affaire !

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Inspecteur Wyvern, j'écoute.

Camus regarda son père quitter la pièce et prépara un panier repas, sachant, qu'il allait repartir au poste. Mais foi de Camus, son paternel ne resterait pas l'estomac vide.

\- Je dois filer au poste, je prends une douche et j'y vais. Mais avant, dis-moi comment s'est passé ton examen ?

\- Un examen de routine, le doc a dit que mon état excellent et que mon cœur allait bien !

\- Parfait, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, mais prends soin de toi, promis ?

\- Promis ! Allez file à la douche, les brigands n'attendent pas.

L'homme quitta la cuisine en pouffant de rire, il n'y avait que son fils pour réussir un exploit pareil.

- **Sweet Heart** -

La nuit était bien avancée et Shaka, allongé sur le dos regardait son bandage se remémorant cette journée à laquelle il n'avait rien compris. Il s'était vu emporté dans un tourbillon qu'il n'avait pas réussi à gérer. Sans oublier que le regard de Camus semblait s'être gravé dans ses pensées et réapparaissait sans prévenir au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

\- Saphir... murmura-t-il en trouvant la couleur des pupilles du jeune homme.

Rageant contre lui-même et du fil de ses pensées, il rejeta sa couette à l'autre bout de son lit et quitta sa chambre tout en passant un tee-shirt. Il se rendit à l'atelier où il commença à travailler, prendre de l'avance ne lui ferait pas de tort. Mais quand il arriva dans le garage, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire du bruit. Il se rendit donc au bureau. Mais en voyant la montagne de paperasse, il changea d'avis et se rendit alors au local des pièces détachées. Là, il trouva des cartons posés pêle-mêle certains ouverts, d'autres non, et les étagères étaient presque vide de leur contenu.

\- Parfait ! dit-il en avançant vers le premier carton.

Il aurait plus de facilité avec le matériel directement à disposition. Les boîtes se vidaient petit à petit tandis que les étagères se chargeaient. Il jeta ensuite les cartons dans le conteneur à déchets recyclables, et passa un coup de balai dans la pièce. Après quoi, il se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi manger. Il regarda l'horloge fixée au mur et vit qu'il était encore tôt. Il vérifia le contenu du frigo et après l'inventaire, imagina des repas.

 _\- Autant préparer pour la semaine, et faire des portions pour le congélo_! se dit-il.

Il se mit à la tâche non sans pester, c'est qu'il n'était pas du tout aisé de peler les légumes avec une seule main !

\- **Sweet Heart** -

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Rejoignez vos places ! Au programme pour les deux heures qui suivent un projet.

\- Quel genre de projet ? demanda un étudiant alors qu'il s'installait à sa place comme leur professeur leur avait demandé.

\- Excellent question monsieur Barlog ! Et pour vous répondre, c'est que vous allez devoir faire un stage en entreprise pendant un mois, donc, nous allons parler du : quoi, où, comment, et cetera.

Camus haussa un sourcil surpris, qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? Aussitôt, il prit de quoi noter et suivit avec attention.

\- Vous êtes tous des étudiants en comptabilité, et pour que vous voyiez autre chose que des notes sur un tableau et de beaux discours de ma part et de mes confrères Vous allez devoir aller dans une entreprise de votre choix et y mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on vous a appris ici.

\- Et ça va durer combien de temps ? questionna un élève.

\- La durée est d'un mois, cinq jours par semaine, quand aux horaires, il vous faudra vous adapter à l'entreprise dans laquelle vous serez.

\- Et si c'est ouvert six jours semaine ? demanda Camus.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

\- Tu vis dans quel monde ? Les banques et les grosses sociétés n'ouvrent que du lundi au vendredi. Tout le monde sait ça ! ricana un étudiant.

\- Mais, il n'y a pas que les banques, il y a aussi les magasins, qui sont aussi ouvert le samedi. rétorqua Camus, sans se laisser démonter.

\- Bien vu ! intervint le prof. Mais en règle générale, le service administratif est fermé le week-end. Mais dans le cas où, il y aurait une entreprise ouverte le samedi, vous avez tout de même pour règle de ne travailler cinq jours par semaine ! Bien, maintenant, je vous laisse réfléchir au moyen que vous allez utiliser pour proposer vos service à une entreprise, car, c'est vous qui allez devoir choisir votre endroit de stage.

Le cours fût très productif. Entre la motivation de tout le monde, les questions et les débat qui fusaient dans tous les sens, le temps passa très vite et la sonnerie de fin retentit.

\- Monsieur Wyvern, puis-je vous retenir un instant ?

Camus s'arrêta au pupitre de son professeur qui attendit que tout le monde quitte la pièce.

\- Vos autres professeurs et moi-même...

\- Je suis capable de trouver une entreprise pour mon stage, coupa Camus, voyant le malaise de son professeur.

\- Bien entendu, mais nous savons que certains lieux sont parfois très stressants et vu votre santé fragile, il serait préférable aller dans un lieu, disons, pas trop soumis à la pression...

\- J'éviterai les banques et les grosses sociétés où les employés sont carriéristes.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce évitant de justesse de claquer la porte après son passage.

\- **Sweet Heart** \- 

\- Pardon ! s'excusa Shaka venant de heurter quelqu'un.

\- Y a pas de mal.

\- Camus. murmura le blond quand il reconnu le regard. Tout va bien ?

\- Bien et toi ? Que fais-tu de beau ici ?

\- Je viens chercher des fournitures pour le garage, enfin pour la partie bureautique.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de frissonner ?

Shaka ne répondit pas se contentant d'offrir un petit sourire en coin à Camus, lui prouvant qu'il venait de viser juste.

\- Tu as un peu de temps ?

\- Oui, j'allais justement chez toi.

\- C'est vrai, Hyoga a demander à ce que tu viennes à la maison. Allons-y, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Camus avait suivi, heureux d'être avec le blond. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans le parc, assis sur un banc regardant des jeunes en roller, dévalant une pente en demi-cercle tout en exécutant des figures hallucinantes.

\- Voilà Hyoga, dit Shaka pointant un jeune homme tout en haut de la piste.

\- C'est pas dangereux ? demanda Camus, impressionné par la performance du jeune homme.

\- Y a eu quelques fractures...

\- Hey, Shaka ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu dans le coin ! Tu vas faire un tour de piste ?

\- Aïoros. Salua Shaka. On vient voir les progrès de Hyoga.

\- On ? C'est ton mec ? J'aurais jamais cru que le si zen, le roi de Olympia soit de ce bord, j'aurais peut-être dû tenter ma chance quand tu avais encore ta couronne, j'aurais eu une belle pub ! Et puis tu sais que ton petit cul en fait rêver plus d'un ! Dis-moi, mon Roi, tu comptes reprendre ta couronne ou la laisser à l'autre ?

Camus regardait en silence ce qu'il se passait, le dénommé Aïoros, cherchait visiblement à fâcher Shaka mais celui-ci ne releva pas la provocation. Pire, elle ne semblait même pas l'atteindre.

\- Tu as réussi à passer numéro deux ou tu es resté à la cinquième place ? rétorqua Shaka d'un calme plat.

Si Shaka, lui était calme, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre qui attrapa le mécano par le col de la chemise.

\- Bâtard...

Shaka posa ses mains sur les poignets de son assaillant et les pressa, jusqu'à ce qu'Aïoros lâche prise et tombes accroupi.

\- Si tu permets, j'aimerais regarder la performance de mon petit frère en paix, expliqua Shaka.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, on s'affrontera un jour ! cracha Aïoros tout en se massant les poignets.

Camus relâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Et il semblait qu'il ne fut pas le seul, car tout le monde autour de lui, reprenait son activité.

\- Désolé pour ça.

\- Une vieille connaissance ?

\- Malheureusement. répondit Shaka le regard rivé sur son frère.

\- Oh ! Hyoga fait un salto arrière ! s'exclama Camus.

\- C'est un ancien camarade de classe, et on pratiquait le même sport, il n'a jamais pu m'encadrer et la réciproque est vraie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il faut toujours qu'il se montre violent... Enfin, il finira par se lasser.

\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas réagi avant qu'il ne t'agresse ?

\- Parce qu'on aurait fini par se battre comme des chiffonniers et que ce n'est pas l'exemple que je veux montrer à Hyoga. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas effrayé.

\- Non, c'était juste surprenant, c'est la première fois que je vois un début de bagarre.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? fit Shaka après être remis de sa stupeur.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu des bagarres dans la cour d'école ?

\- Je... mon père à préféré que je suive des cours à domicile. Mais pour l'université, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me laisser aller en cours.

\- Salut frangin ! Bonjour Camus ! Le spectacle vous a plu ?

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès !

\- C'était magnifique Hyoga !

\- **Sweet Heart** -

\- Chéri, je suis là ! s'annonça une voix dans l'entrée.

\- Moi aussi ! ajouta une deuxième.

Le trio regarda vers la porte quand deux hommes firent leur entrée.

\- Salut ma biche ! Ça faisait un bail !

\- Shura ! Milo ! Comment va ?

\- Salut poussin ! fit Milo

\- Milo, Shura, je vous présentes Camus, Camus, voici mes meilleurs amis, Shura et Milo.

\- Salut ! répondirent-ils en cœur tout en farfouillant dans les armoires. Ils se prirent une assiette et des couverts et se servirent une portion de nourriture avant de prendre place autour de la table avec les autres.

\- 'Paraît que la Brute t'as cherché au parc tout à l'heure ? commença Shura.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il veut sortir avec toi, renchérit Milo.

\- Ah, tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser ! appuya Hyoga.

\- Bon sang, comment vous êtes au courant qu'on s'est croisé au parc ? Et Milo, arrête tes divagations, déjà que Hyoga le croit dur comme fer, alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

\- Mu passait par là, il était pressé, il ne s'est pas arrêté, et il nous l'a dit. C'est mon petit ami, fit Milo à l'adresse de Camus. Et puis, ton frère a absolument raison, c'n'est pas possible autrement que Aïoros fasse une telle fixation sur toi !

Shaka leva les yeux au ciel, il en avait pour des heures. Quand Milo et Hyoga se lançaient sur le sujet, pas moyen de les arrêter.

\- Que te voulait-il cette fois ? voulut savoir Shura.

\- Me mettre son poing dans ma figure, pour changer, répondit Shaka.

Hyoga, Milo et Shura regardaient Shaka avec un air « je ne te crois pas » inscrit sur le visage. Mais ils savaient aussi, qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il lui a demandé quand est-ce qu'il allait reprendre sa couronne, si j'étais son petit ami et si c'était le cas il a dit qu'il aurait dû tenter sa chance avant, raconta Camus.

\- Je le savais qu'il avait le béguin pour toi ! s'écria Hyoga, victorieux.

\- T'es le petit ami de Shaka, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? s'indigna Milo.

\- Tu devrais vraiment revenir dans la compétition, ajouta Shura.

\- Alors, non, je ne reviens pas dans la compétition. Non il n'a pas le béguin pour moi, il a juste dit ça pour essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds et Camus n'est pas mon petit ami.

\- Ça te gênerait qu'il le soit ? fit Milo.

\- Milo, tu sais très bien que je ne refuserai pas l'amour quand il frappera à ma porte et ce quel que soit le sexe de la personne. Mais, Camus et moi venons juste de nous rencontrer, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à ce genre de confidences.

\- Y a un espoir alors ? intervint Shura.

Shaka ne répondit pas se contentant de quitter la table afin de se resservir.

\- T'as un ticket, murmura Hyoga et les deux amis affirmaient d'un signe de tête de façon positive. Camus se senti rougir.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de couronne ? demanda Camus pour faire diversion.

\- Shaka est le champion d'Olympia, c'est un club de kendo, il détient tous les records, mais il a arrêté. Il y a bien un nouveau numéro un, mais, il n'égale pas Shaka et tout le monde se demande quand notre blondinet reviendra.

\- Il a arrêté à cause de moi, annonça tristement Hyoga.

\- J'ai arrêté parce que le dernier adversaire que j'ai eu était une véritable brute ! intervint Shaka. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de m'en être sorti qu'avec quelques côtes fêlées, des égratignures et quelques bleus.

\- Mais si je ne t'avais pas demandé de gagner, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Ça serait arrivé, Hyoga. Mon adversaire était une brute. C'est juste arrivé le jour où tu es venu voir, c'est tout.

La discussion partie ensuite sur des sujets plus légers, ils se rendirent compte que Milo et Camus fréquentaient la même université. Le temps défila à toute allure et l'heure du départ arriva.

\- Je te raccompagne, annonça Shaka à Camus.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Shaka ouvrit la porte d'un petit garage. Ce qui surprit Camus. Le blond sortit une voiture du bâtiment et alla ouvrir galamment la porte à Camus. Une fois bien installé et les ceintures bouclées Shaka prit la route

\- On ne mélange pas nos voitures à celle du boulot... expliqua simplement le blond.

\- Tu as déjà ton permis ?

\- Je savais déjà conduire à l'âge de dix ans, tout comme Hyoga, notre père nous a appris en roulant sur des circuits chez son employeur et j'ai passé mon permis dès que j'ai eut dix huit ans.

\- Des circuits ? Comme de la formule 1 ?

\- Pas vraiment, papa était le mécano d'un homme très riche qui aimait beaucoup la vitesse, mais vu qu'il ne voulait mettre personne en danger, il a construit un circuit voiture dans son jardin pour s'amuser à jouer les pilotes fou de vitesse sans risquer la vie des autres.

\- Les riches ont des passions bizarres...

\- Je dois aller par où ? demanda Shaka

Camus sourit, il venait seulement de se rendre compte que Shaka avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison.

Le voyage s'était fait presque en silence, les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient juste bien après l'agréable soirée.

Shaka gara la voiture juste devant la maison de Camus mais quand il voulut prendre la parole pour lui dire bonsoir, il vit qu'il s'était endormi. Shaka le regarda un instant avant de descendre de la voiture, d'attraper le jeune homme telle une jeune mariée et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était un peu embêté, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il sonna à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à un homme blond. Quand il vit Camus inconscient, l'inquiétude s'empara de lui.

\- Bonsoir, Camus s'est endormi dans la voiture.

\- Bonsoir, entrez, fit l'homme en laissant passer. Le salon est juste là.

Shaka posa Camus délicatement sur le fauteuil, le débarrassa de ses chaussures et le couvrit d'une couverture.

\- Je suis Shaka Elysion, un ami.

\- Rhadamanthys Wyvern, son père.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir ramené Camus si tard, Shura et Milo sont passés et le souper à durer plus longtemps.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Venez prendre un thé avec moi.

Shaka accompagna l'homme, il savait qu'il allait se faire cuisiner. Camus, lui avait dit que son père était inspecteur dans la police.

\- Vous êtes un camarade classe de mon fils ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est Hyoga, mon petit frère, qui l'a amené à la maison hier. Mon petit frère faisait du roller dans le parc à côté de chez nous. Mais évidement, il y a toujours des crétins qui coupent le parc avec leur mobylette. Il y en a un qui a accroché Camus. Hyoga a vu la scène et il lui est venu en aide. Il l'a ramené à la maison. On lui a soigné sa blessure à la jambe, rien de grave même si son jeans est foutu.

\- Et vous, votre main ?

\- Petite blessure de boulot. Qui a quand même nécessité l'intervention d'un certain docteur Libra.

\- Vous travailler en dehors des cours ?

\- Non, je travaille à temps plein.

\- Qu'en pensent tes parents ?

\- Mes parents sont décédés, j'ai repris le garage.

\- Et votre frère ?

\- En parfaite santé et il est en terminale. Je vais vous laisser il est tard. Bonne nuit.

Shaka avait remarqué que l'homme bien que discret avait rejeté deux appels. Et puis, il fallait qu'il rentre.

\- Merci d'avoir raccompagner Camus, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

\- C'était qui ce jeune homme ? demanda un nouvel arrivant chez les Wyvern.

\- Un ami de Camus, il l'a ramené à la maison. Mais pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, et j'ai du nouveau !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Nous avons arrêté Kassa pour possession de substances illicite.

\- Tu peux être plus précis Siegfried ?

\- Les collègues faisaient un contrôle de routine. Et il s'avère que Kassa avait sur lui un peu plus d'un kilo de champignons hallucinogènes. Et il y avait aussi dans son coffre quelques bonbonnes de gaz pour booster les moteurs de voitures. Et vu qu'il ne travaille ni dans un restaurant, ni même dans un garage... Il ne sera pas longtemps à l'ombre mais on a vingt quatre heures pour le cuisiner.

\- Parfait.

Siegfried regarda son supérieur quitter la pièce. Pour revenir quelques instants plus tard.

\- J'ai été allongé Camus dans son lit.

\- Il a eu une dure journée ? Aller en cours ne l'épuise pas trop ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de vraiment en parler. Et aujourd'hui, il n'est pas rentré directement après les cours, il a été chez un ami. Qui n'est même pas dans son université...

\- Tu me raconteras en route !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA Shonen ai/yaoi

Merci à toi Frasyl d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger !

Chapitre III

\- Camus ! le héla-t-on.

\- Saga ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je rentre juste d'une convention qui s'est déroulée à Las Vegas.

\- Une convention de quoi ?

\- De nouvelles techniques concernant les transplantations d'organes. Et toi, tu es venu me dire bonjour ?

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais rentré. Je viens juste chercher les résultats de mes examens.

\- Et qu'en est-il ?

\- C'est entre mon médecin et moi ! Petit curieux !

\- Mais ton médecin est mon père... Et puis, un jour, je serai ton époux et en tant que mari, il est de mon devoir de connaître l'état de santé de ma moitié.

Camus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand Saga partait dans ce genre de délire, il valait mieux le laisser se calmer tout seul. A cette pensée il sourit, il venait de comprendre une des raisons pourquoi Shaka n'avait pas répondu à la provocation.

\- Saga, faut que j'aille en cours, j'ai déjà loupé deux heures.

\- Je t'accompagne, t'y seras plus vite si je te dépose avec mon bolide ! S'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas rater une troisième heure...

\- D'accord, s'avoua Camus vaincu.

\- Tes cours te plaisent ? questionna Saga pour meubler le silence dans l'habitacle.

\- Beaucoup, c'est très inintéressant.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

Rhadamanthe était assis derrière son bureau et réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Kassa, n'avait pas desserré les dents, si ce n'est pour demander un coup de fil. Évidemment un avocat était arrivé et sa caution fut payée. Les inspecteurs n'avaient rien eu comme info, mais lui, il flairait quelque chose. Aussi il regarda du début à la fin le casier judiciaire du jeune homme. Tout y passa, les rapports d'enquête de voisinage, ses bulletins scolaires, sa composition familiale, il y avait même des photos de classe qu'il regarda soigneusement quand un visage retint son attention.

\- T'as trouvé un truc boss ? questionna Siegfried qui revenait avec du café.

\- Sur cette photo, ce jeune là, c'est Shaka.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- C'est lui qui a ramené Camus à la maison, tu l'as croisé.

\- Ah, et ? Tu sais que cette photo date d'il y a trois ans, dit le jeune homme en regardant l'année derrière le cliché. Et puis, être dans la même classe ne signifie pas être ami...

\- Tu as raison, mais il a peut-être des infos. Je vais creuser un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Camus apprécie que tu enquêtes sur ses amis...

\- Je n'enquête pas sur lui. Il connaît un criminel, il sait peut-être quelque chose.

\- Même moi j'aurais trouvé une excuse moins bidon. Mais si ça t'aide à avoir la conscience tranquille, fit l'inspecteur avant de faire une recherche sur la base de données.

\- P'tit con ! rétorqua le père de famille en abandonnant l'idée. 

- **Sweet Heart** -

Camus cuisina tout en chantant et dansant dans la cuisine, ne remarquant pas l'arrivée de son père qui s'était même assis. Quand il fit une pirouette, il sursauta s'arrêtant net.

\- Papa ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es de bonne humeur !

\- C'est le cas ! Mon cœur va bien, la maladie ne progresse plus ! Ça fait deux mois ! Le docteur Libra n'a pas changé la médication pour autant. Il dit que c'est plus prudent de garder le même traitement pour l'instant. A la fac, ça se passe bien. On doit même faire un stage en entreprise, je me suis un peu pris la tête avec le prof à ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il ne veut pas que je choisisse mon entreprise sous prétexte que ça risque d'être trop stressant. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me cloîtrer dans une banque ou même dans une grande enseigne qui se fait des coups bas...

\- Et tu as une idée ?

Rhadamanthe comprenait son fils qui voulait vivre une vie normale depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Son enfant, avait passé la plus grande partie de sa jeune vie dans ces locaux. Mais l'inspecteur avait peur qu'il n'en fasse trop et qu'il ne s'y retrouve une nouvelle fois.

\- Le garage automobile de mon ami.

\- Un garage automobile ? fit Rhadamanthe surpris malgré lui.

Camus se contenta d'hocher la tête de façon positive.

\- Je peux papa ? S'il te plaît c'est un petit garage de quartier, je ne serais pas trop soumis au stress.

Rhadamanthe ravala un commentaire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son enfant veuille travailler dans ce genre d'endroit, mais si ça le rendait heureux et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de stress...

\- Si ton prof et Shaka n'y voient pas d'inconvénients. Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Toutefois, ne force pas !

\- Comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle Shaka ?

\- Parce qu'il t'a déposé hier et qu'on a bavardé un peu pendant que tu dormais ?

Camus vira à l'écrevisse. Il dressa la table pour se donner contenance.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trop cuisiné j'espère ?

\- Juste ce qu'il faut. Il m'a dit qu'un certain Milo et un certain Shura étaient passés à l'improviste.

\- Oui, des amis à lui, et Milo est dans la même fac que moi, on a mangé ensemble ce midi. 

\- Et Shura, il fait quoi ?

\- Il travaille chez un antiquaire, il restaure de vieux trucs que les gens amènent. Il travaille avec son grand-père. Il prend aussi des cours du soir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna l'inspecteur voyant son fils triturer la nourriture sans pour autant la manger.

\- Shaka et Hyoga m'ont dit que leurs parents étaient décédés, mais je n'ose pas leur demander de quoi.

\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse une recherche ?

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas mais, je suis juste curieux.

Le père de famille réfléchit à toute allure, peut-être pouvait lui fournir des informations concernant Kassa.

\- Seulement si tu m'aides à ton tour.

Camus redressa la tête intrigué, c'était la première fois que son père demandait ça.

\- Ton ami Shaka était dans la classe d'un certain Kassa. Et j'aimerais que tu fouines pour savoir s'ils étaient bon copains.

\- Ça marche !

\- C'est quoi son nom de famille ? Je ne l'ai pas retenu quand il t'a déposé.

\- C'est plutôt rare de ta part, tu retiens toujours les noms ! Il s'appelle Shaka Elysion, c'est le fils d'Hypnos et il a un petit frère qui s'appelle Hyoga.

Les baguettes glissaient des doigts de Rhadamanthe, dont le cœur se figea.

\- Papa, ça va ? s'inquiéta Camus.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je... t'en parlerai à un autre moment.

\- D'accord.

Camus ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, son père lui en parlerait quand bon lui semblerait.

\- Tiens, j'ai croisé Saga aujourd'hui à l'hôpital.

\- C'est un bon garçon.

\- Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de délirer !

\- **Sweet Heart** -

\- Garage le Sanctuaire bonjour !

\- Bonjour, ici le professeur principal de la première C section économie de la faculté Poséidon. Pourrais-je avoir un rendez-vous avec le patron, cela concerne un stage en entreprise. Un élève a fait la demande de faire son stage dans votre entreprise. Est-ce que se serrait possible ?

\- Faut voir avec le patron ! Pourriez-vous rester en ligne, je vais le chercher.

\- Bien sûr.

Après avoir appuyé sur la touche mise en attente du téléphone Hyoga courut vers l'atelier.

\- Grand frère, y a un type au téléphone pour toi.

Shaka qui râlait car il n'avançait pas vite avec sa main blessée, posa sa clef de 12 sur un torchon.

\- Et il veut quoi ?

\- Suis pas sûr, y a quelqu'un qui aimerait faire son stage en entreprise ici.

Shaka s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son frère.

\- J'ai préféré te demander avant, c'est l'unif de Milo... C'est peut-être lui qui veut faire son stage ici.

\- Shaka Elysion, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, ici Syd de Miraz, le professeur principal de la section économie de la faculté Poséidon. Je vous téléphone car mon élève Camus Wyvern a exprimé le souhait de faire son stage en entreprise chez vous.

Shaka cligna des yeux, confus. N'écoutant plus le professeur qui expliquait toutes les modalités du stage.

\- Est-ce que monsieur Wyvern peut se présenter début du mois prochain pour son stage ? Je vous envoie les modalités par courrier.

\- Puis-je vous répondre dès que j'aurais bien tout lu ?

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'indigna Camus alors que Milo lui se tenait les côtes à force de rire.

\- Oh, si c'est drôle ! J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Shaka quand ton prof l'a appelé ! Je ne veux pas te faire de peine Camus, mais laisse tomber. Il ne te laissera jamais entrer dans son bureau.

\- Surtout pas après ton passage ! Tu te souviens tu as essayé de re-décorer leur maison ! dit une troisième voix.

\- Mu mon cœur ! Viens que je te présente. Mu voici Camus, le petit ami de Shaka. Camus, voici mon homme, Mu.

\- Enchanté, mais je ne suis pas le petit ami de Shaka.

\- Pas encore ! répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

\- C'est qu'on le connaît bien notre blondinet, dit Milo

\- Et puis, je vous ai vu au parc et je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un air si béat sur le visage, renchérit Mu.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien. Et ils avaient même convenu d'un rendez-vous pour aller voir Shaka un jour après les cours.

A la reprise des cours Camus avait du mal à se concentrer, il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'avait dit Mu. Et il devait s'avouer que ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le garagiste, il traînait un peu trop souvent dans son esprit.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

Rhadamanthe entra fébrilement le nom de Shaka dans base de donnés, le cœur tambourinant jusque dans ses tempes. Il attendit que la machine, qui avait décidé d'être lente, sorte son acte de naissance. Quand celui-ci apparut il eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- C'est un cauchemar ! C'est pas possible autrement ! marmonna-t-il, en voyant la date de décès du père.

\- Tu viens manger un bout ? l'interrompit Siegfried.

\- Je suis sur un dossier.

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas décroché des yeux ton écrans depuis ce matin. Mais là, il est treize heures trente et j'ai faim, et puis, tu es tout pâle à croire que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Bien allons-y... Il ne servait à rien de contrer Siegfried quand se dernier avait décidé quelque chose, il faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins, surtout quand il s'agissait de manger.

Dans le hall, le bavardage de Siegfried fut interrompu par des éclats de voix.

\- Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? C'est cet inspecteur qui me donne un rendez-vous et il n'est même pas là ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! râla haut et fort une voix qui s'adressait à la réceptionniste.

\- June tout va bien ? intervint Rhadamanthe.

\- Inspecteur Wyvern, c'est à dire que nous avons un petit souci. Monsieur ici présent à un rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Chrysaor, mais... il n'est pas là.

\- Il est peut-être en patrouille, suggéra Siegfried.

\- C'est lui qui m'a téléphoné ce matin, pour me dire de venir ici à douze heures quinze, il est treize heures trente et je poireaute ici depuis midi. Je suis en train de rater mes cours de l'aprèm à cause de ça ! Alors soit vous me le trouvez et vous vous arrangez avec mes profs, soit vous faites quelque chose et vous vous arranger avec mes profs et mon frère ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je quitte cet établissement sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'ai été convoqué ! se fâcha le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Elysion ne le prenez pas comme ça, essaya de tempérer June

\- Bah si je le prends comme ça !

Sur quoi il tourna les talons prit place sur une chaise, tira un classeur de son sac et commença à potasser.

\- Elysion ? fit Rhadamanthe.

\- Oui, Hyoga Elysion, son rendez-vous est bien dans le carnet des rendez-vous, mais Krishna n'a pas noté le motif. Et il n'est pas venu non plus, il n'a pas pointé sa carte, et personne ne l'a vu dans son service, expliqua June rouge de confusion.

\- Je vais m'en occuper ! Siegfried, tu me ramènes quelque chose s'il te plaît ?

\- Mwais… Je ramène ça vite fait, commence pas sans moi !

\- Monsieur Elysion, veuillez me suivre, nous allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je mange ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps, demanda Hyoga alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer dans la pièce.

\- Du tout, mon partenaire va revenir d'ici peu avec notre propre repas. L'inspecteur Chrysaor vous a-t-il informé du pourquoi il voulait vous voir ?

\- Non, il a juste dit que c'était important. J'imagine que c'est au sujet de l'accident de mes parents.

L'instinct de flic s'éveilla aussitôt, il flairait quelque chose.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Hyoga allait lui répondre vertement pourtant il se contenta d'un regard noir.

\- Mes parents revenaient de faire des courses, ils étaient sur l'autoroute quand un camion a voulu dépasser celui qui était devant lui. Papa a su éviter l'accrochage en se rabattant sur la troisième bande Mais la remorque leur est tombée dessus, raconta Hyoga non sans frissonner.

Siegfried qui venait de passer la porte s'était arrêté de stupeur. Rhadamanthe lui, ne respirait plus.

\- L'enquête a dit que la remorque était mal attachée la contre-enquête a dit que la pièce qui maintenait la remorque était défectueuse et qu'elle a cassée et la contre-contre-enquête a dit que c'était à cause de la marchandise non attachée qu'il y avait dans la remorque et qui l'a fait basculer lors du dépassement.

\- Et depuis ? questionna Rhadamanthe.

\- Vous lui faite confiance ? demanda Hyoga à Rhadamanthe tout en désignant Siegfried.

\- Entièrement, répondit-il.

\- Depuis on nous fait poireauter ! Shaka a dû arrêter l'université alors qu'il voulait être neurologue. Pour reprendre le garage de papa, pour qu'on ait un toit au-dessus de nos têtes, de quoi vivre et me payer mes études ! C'est pas juste ! Il est en train de tout sacrifier pour moi ! Sans oublié qu'il ne peut rencontrer personne avec tout ça ! Vos collègues ne sont pas foutus de trouver qui a tué nos parents et en plus, ils nous posent des lapins ! finit Hyoga de mauvaise humeur, sans pour autant élever la voix.

\- Comment on peut passer d'étudiant en médecine à garagiste ? se demanda tout haut Siegfried.

\- Papa achetait de temps à autre une vieille carcasse et il s'amusait à les retaper, et nous on s'amusait avec lui. Shaka a fait l'école mécanique au collège. Il voulait travailler avec papa. Mais le vieux lui a demandé de faire l'université. Alors Shaka a choisi la mécanique du cerveau, il était super doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait je suis sûr qu'il aurait été le meilleur neurochirurgien du monde. Il le sera, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Il faut juste que je finisse mon année comme ça je pourrais reprendre le garage pendant que Shaka va à unif.

\- Il le ferait ? questionna le père de Camus.

\- Non, enfin, pas tant que je n'ai pas fini tout mon cursus, université comprise.

Rhadamanthe sourit, la franchise devait être un trait de caractère chez les Elysion.

Il attrapa ensuite le combiné de téléphone et appela l'école et le frère de Hyoga pour expliquer l'absence du jeune homme en cours et sa présence au poste de police à son frère.

\- Et vous, vous en pensez quoi de l'accident de vos parents ? questionna Rhadamanthe.

\- Vous promettez de ne pas le dire à mon frère ?

\- Promis ! firent les deux inspecteurs.

\- Il est louche cet accident.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- Papa travaillait sur un prototype pour créer une nouvelle marque de voiture. Il y avait des coups de fils bizarres qui faisaient peur à maman. Et puis, pourquoi la voiture était encerclée par des camions sur une autoroute ?

\- Quel genre de coup de fils ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était en général le soir quand on était au lit. Et des fois quand ça sonnait en journée et que Shaka ou moi décrochions, ça raccrochait. Et puis, je me souviens de ces gars bizarres à leur enterrement.

\- Les gars bizarres ? Quels gars bizarres ?

\- Les gars qui avaient l'air de gorille avec des lunettes de soleil alors qu'on était en décembre.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone les interrompe.

\- Votre frère est en bas, et il vous attend, annonça Siegfried.

\- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? demanda Rhadamanthe, quand il se retrouva seul avec l'adolescent dans l'ascenseur. Alors que vous n'avez visiblement pas confiance en notre collègue.

\- A cause de papa, un jour, où il était particulièrement inquiet il nous a dit, «Ne faites confiance à aucun flic, sauf à Rhadamanthe Wyvern. » Et je vous ai reconnu grâce à ça.

Hyoga lui fourra une enveloppe dans les mains avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête. Des que les portes s'ouvrirent, Hyoga fila vers son frère et celui-ci le serra dans ses bras. L'inspecteur se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Merci d'avoir prit soin de mon frère, dit Shaka.

Après que les deux frères soient parti, Rhadamanthe regagna son bureau, il rangea le pli que Hyoga lui avait donné dans une poche interne de sa veste, il la regarderait plus tard, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Pendant que tu ramenais le gosse j'ai imprimé le rapport, j'ai jeté un œil sur la composition familiale, tu sais que Shaka a vingt et un ans ? Il est même six mois plus jeune que ton fils ! Et Hyoga en a dix sept, il a sauté une classe. Ils sont les fils d' Hypnos Elysion et d' Hilda de Polaris. Siegfried voulu ajouté quelque chose, mais Rhadamanthe mit son doigt devant sa bouche demandant, sans un mot de se taire. Ils n'ont eu que deux enfants. Shaka et Hyoga.

-Que disent leurs dossiers scolaires ?

\- Ils ont de très bonne notes, Shaka est sorti major de sa promotion et il a en effet entamé une première année en médecine à l'université Poséidon. Là aussi, il excellait.

- **Sweet Heart** -

\- Hyoga que penserais-tu si j'acceptais que Camus fasse son stage en entreprise ici ?

\- Accepte ! Tu pourras le voir tous les jours comme ça !

\- Tu as vu le foutoir qu'est notre bureau ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Bah on le rangera ce week-end !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que quelqu'un vienne ?

\- Camus n'est pas un inconnu et puis, ça va te faire du bien de papoter avec quelqu'un pendant la journée.

\- Tu sais, je ne me sens pas seul.

\- Je sais, mais ça te ferais du bien de penser un peu à toi, et puis, il te plaît non ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu le sais ?

\- Juste pour te faire rougir ! le charria Hyoga.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

-Inspecteur ! Mouflet ! salua une personne postée derrière le comptoir d'un bistrot

\- Kanon, je n'ai plus six ans ! s'indigna Camus.

\- Pour moi tu seras toujours un mouflet ! rétorqua le Kanon. Votre table est libre !

\- Merci Kanon ! répondit l'inspecteur.

Rhadamanthe avait prit l'habitude de venir manger ici. C'était un petit bistrot qui se situait juste en face de l'hôpital. Et quand Camus avait une autorisation de sortie, ils venaient manger ici. Rhadamanthe avait vu quelques patrons défiler jusqu'à ce que Kanon reprenne le flambeau, au grand dam de son père et de son jumeau. Si le docteur Libra était le meilleur cardiologue du coin et Saga le brillant chirurgien en devenir, le cadet lui, avait choisi une voie moins contraignante. Et le fait de tenir un bistrot près de l'hôpital lui permettait de voir souvent son frère et son père.

Kanon amena des plats et les posa à table.

\- Alors comment va ?

\- La routine ! répondit simplement l'inspecteur.

\- Ça va ! Je dois faire un stage en entreprise ! Si le patron de l'autre entreprise ne veut pas de moi, je peux le faire ici ? lança Camus. 

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici Camus ! Même pour un stage barbant ! Et pour le reste ? 

\- Bien ! Et c'est ton père qui l'a dit !

\- Brave gosse ! Tiens en parlant du paternel le voilà qui arrive !

Avec le temps, le médecin ainsi que sa famille étaient devenu des amis.

Le cardiologue prit place auprès des deux hommes déjà installés et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Saga arriva peu après et prit place avec eux.

\- J'ai été voir Shaka ce matin, avança le cardiologue.

\- Il va bien ? s'intéressa Camus avec une lueur dans le regard que son père perçu.

\- Oui, sa blessure guérit bien, même s'il va garder une cicatrice... Mais là je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Qui est ce Shaka ? questionna Saga, qui avait vu l'intérêt que Camus portait à cette personne.

\- Je dois décrocher c'est la fac ! fit Camus alors que son gsm sonnait et qu'il avait vu l'identifiant.

Camus quitta sa place et décrocha alors qu'il allait dehors.

\- Tu en sais plus ? demanda Saga à son père.

\- C'est un ami à lui intervint Rhadamanthe d'un ton qui soufflait de ne pas en demander plus.

Saga se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas du tout quand le policier prenait ce ton là, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre. Mais Saga était amoureux de Camus et ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu quand il était enfant. Il n'oublierait jamais ce petit ange qui était allongé dans un lit bien trop grand pour lui et qui gardait malgré tout un sourire pour rassurer son rustre de policier de père. C'est à cause de Camus qu'il avait choisi la chirurgie, il le sauverait !

\- Oh, il a eu une bonne nouvelle ! fit Kanon en pouffant de rire.

En effet Camus avait un grand sourire et avait un poing levé quand il rentra de nouveau dans le bistrot après avoir raccrocher, il semblait flotter.

Il serra son père dans ses bras et lui souffla un truc à l'oreille.

\- Félicitations ! le congratula Rhadamanthe.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

 _Fic UA Shonen ai/yaoi_

Merci à toi Frasyl d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger !

Nyxiera : Merci de m'avoir lue ! Et d'apprécier ce début. Voici la suite !

Frasyl, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les séparations se suppriment une fois que je publie... J'ai un peu changer, ce n'est peut-être pas très joli, mais bon...

Chapitre IV

Une fois seul dans sa chambre l'inspecteur prit enfin l'enveloppe et en regarda le contenu.

C'était un montage photo. Avec des images d'Hypnos et lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes avant que la vie ne les sépare. Il retourna le cliché et lut une phrase en grec ancien : « Hypnos & Radhamanthys amis pour l'éternité »

Et cette fois, il craqua, ses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Quand ces dernières se tarirent bien plus tard, il se rendit au salon et se servit un verre d'alcool fort.

Son meilleur ami était mort à trente neuf ans laissant deux jeunes hommes derrière lui, et il n'en savait rien.

\- Hypnos, je te fais le serment de faire la lumière sur votre accident, et tes fils sont désormais les miens, je prendrai soin d'eux. Tu peux me faire confiance, dit-il avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

\- **Sweet Heart -**

Camus se sentait un peu faible ce matin. C'était son premier jour de stage, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il était tellement stressé, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et les quelques semaines passées l'avaient aussi épuisé avec toutes la paperasse à remplir et ses examens médicaux. Le tout ajouté de bout en bout, donnait le résultat de son état de fatigue.

Trop épuisé pour se préparer un petit déjeuné, il partit plus tôt de chez lui qu'à l'accoutumée et fit un détour par le bistrot de Kanon.

\- T'as de la chance que je ne sois ni mon père, ni mon frère, sinon je te dirais d'aller te coucher, fit le patron des lieux alors que l'étudiant prenait place sur un des tabourets du comptoir.

\- Mais tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre, rétorqua Camus avec un faible sourire.

\- Heureusement pour toi ! Je vais te préparer mon petit déj' spécial remise en forme !

\- Juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Dis Kanon, ça fait quoi d'être le patron de sa propre boîte à seulement trente quatre ans ?

\- Pour moi, c'est génial ! Je fais comme je veux, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et je n'ai personne collé à mes basques ! Tiens prends des forces, et si t'es crevé après le boulot, appelle-moi, je viens te chercher !

Après avoir englouti son léger petit déjeuné Camus se rendit au garage, il arriva juste au moment où Hyoga levait le volet.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant une tasse de thé, et l'étudiant eut le souffle coupé, Shaka venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Camus, bienvenue, salua l'aîné des deux frères.

\- Je vous laisse ! A ce soir ! fit le cadet en partant comme une flèche.

\- Bonjour Shaka. Merci de me permettre de faire mon stage ici.

\- Merci à toi de te proposer. Je suis désolé, ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ici parce que j'en avais envie ! On s'y met ? fit l'étudiant qui avait envie de se cacher dans le bureau.

Camus reconnaissait à peine la pièce qu'il avait aperçue à une occasion. Quand il l'avait vue, il y avait des dossiers qui traînaient partout, mais là il n'y en avait plus aucun. Sauf une grosse pile sur la table de travail.

\- Voilà ton espace de travail pour le mois à venir. Si tu as des questions ou pas, je suis à coté. Fais comme tu le sens. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard.

Camus commença par jeter un œil sur les différentes feuilles volantes qui traînaient et se rendit compte que c'étaient des bons de livraisons, mélangé avec les bons de commande.

Il regarda ensuite les différentes armoires et ne comprit absolument pas le classement de Shaka. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant d'aller le déranger.

Il prit tout de même son temps avant de l'apostropher, le temps de voir que le bleu de travail qu'il portait avait quelque chose d'assez sexy sur le blond.

\- Shaka, excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de ton aide... La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, Shaka toujours penché sur le moteur d'une voiture venait de tourner la tête vers lui avec un sourire qui le cloua sur place.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. Tu as mis plus de temps que je n'aurais cru.

\- C'est une critique ?

\- Juste une observation. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Le classement dans les armoires... Comment dois-je traité les dossiers ?

\- Combien de marques de voitures tu connais ?

\- Pas beaucoup.

\- Tu connais celle-ci ?

\- Oui, c'est « la voiture d'un frimeur ».

Shaka éclata de rire.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils firent le tour du garage et Shaka lui montra les différents modèles qu'il avait pour le moment. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le bureau pour ouvrir une armoire, celle qui était au plus près de la fenêtre.

\- On range d'abord par marque de voiture, ensuite par année et par ordre alphabétique.

\- Pourquoi si compliqué ?

\- A cause de notre père, il avait cette manie, il disait que c'était plus facile quand l'assurance demandait des comptes quand il devait faire les réparations d'une voiture accidentée.

\- Pourquoi il y a autant de couleur de dossiers ? questionna encore Camus.

\- Les blancs sont pour les entretiens, les oranges pour les voitures accidentées, les lilas pour les dossiers de mon père, les gris qui sont sur ton bureau c'est les impayés..

\- Y a pas de bleu.

Shaka farfouilla dans une armoire et lui donna un tas de dossiers bleu qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplis.

\- C'est parce que c'est toi qui va les faire !

\- Et les marrons dans cette armoire là ? demanda encore Camus qui se sentait bizarrement flatté d'avoir une couleur à lui pour les dossiers qu'il allait traiter.

\- Compta, commandes de pièces et fournisseurs. J'y mets jamais le nez.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour t'en sortir ?

\- Quand on m'envoie une facture, je la paie et je range.

\- Pas possible ! fit Camus après s'être remis de la nouvelle.

Ils ne purent rien dire de plus car le carillon tinta, Shaka se rendit auprès du client et Camus sut où était le plus urgent à faire.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

Camus rentra chez lui en sifflotant. Il retrouva son père et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil sans même enlever sa veste. Il ferma les yeux un instant mais un sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, s'inquiéta l'inspecteur. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

\- Pas encore, accorde-moi deux petites minutes, s'il te plaît.

\- Et cette première journée ? voulut savoir Rhadamanthe en se levant de sa place pour préparer la médication de Camus.

\- Intéressante.

\- A quel point ?

\- Et bien, les dossiers des clients sont très bien rangés, par contre, leurs classeur factures personnelles c'est un vrai capharnaüm ! Shaka m'a même avoué que dès qu'il recevait une facture, il la payait et la glissait dans l'armoire avec la preuve de payement sans plus regarder. Je me suis attaqué au rangement de cette armoire ! Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

\- J'ai vu des factures qui devaient datées de l'époque où son père gérait le garage.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient hérité cette manie d'Hypnos, souffla Rhadamanthe en tendant les comprimés à son fils.

\- Tu connaissais leur père ?

\- Oui, nous étions très proches, mais un jour nos chemins se sont séparés.

\- Quand ?

\- On était à l'université en première année. Mes parents avaient des principes assez vieillots, et ils ont décidé de me marier. Hypnos m'avait fortement déconseillé d'épouser ta mère, mais à l'époque je n'aurais jamais osé me rebeller contre ton grand-père. Il avait tout de même respecté mon choix. J'ai voulu lui demander d'être mon témoins, mais il avait refusé.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Oh que non, puisque grâce à ce mariage, aussi désastreux fut-il, m'a donné le plus précieux des trésors.

Camus rougit, il était rare que son père se confie de cette manière, mais quand il le faisait, il le faisait totalement et sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi Hypnos t'avait déconseillé d'épouser ma mère ?

\- Ça reste un mystère, même pour moi. Hypnos était quelqu'un de difficile à approcher, je crois que si on n'avait pas eu ce devoir à faire en équipe, on ne serait jamais devenu ami. Il avait ce don, je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement, il savait la nature d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant et Saori, n'est jamais entrée dans ses bonnes grâces, bien qu'elle fournissait beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait ce regard ?

\- Quel regard ?

-La première fois où j'ai vu Shaka, il avait ce regard, un peu hautain, j'avais l'impression qu'il sondait mon âme. C'était à la fois effrayant et impressionnant.

\- Oui, il l'avait.

\- Tu sais que ça fait quand même bizarre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De savoir que toi et Hypnos étiez ami, et que nous, vos fils soyons amis également.

\- C'est sans doute le destin, répondit Rhadamanthe

\- Tu crois à ce genre de choses ?

- **Sweet Heart** -

\- Camus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne prends pas de pause ?

\- Et toi ?

Shaka se rendit dans la petite pièce d'eau et se savonna les mains.

\- Pas trop dur avec les points ? voulut savoir Camus

\- Si, mais ton docteur avait un pansement imperméable. Merci de l'avoir appelé.

\- Pas de quoi !

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment et savourèrent leur boisson fraîche.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? demanda Shaka de but en blanc.

\- Lire un bouquin. Et toi ?

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que… Voudrais-tu m'accompagner quelque part ? Ça ne sera pas long. Mais si tu as envie que ça soit plus long ça peut l'être, ton livre peut nous accompagner s'il veut.

\- Et si je veux le laisser à la maison ?

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Sinon tu n'es pas trop fatigué avec tout ce boulot ?

Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, savourant leur pause. Après qu'ils eurent fini leur boisson, ils se remirent au travail.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

\- B'jour papa ! salua Camus en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour ! Tiens un petit déjeuné !

\- C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

\- Bien sûr ! Alors que vas-tu faire de beaux ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Shaka, il passe me prendre à quatorze heures après la fermeture du garage, et je mange avec lui et les autres ce soir.

\- Parfait, je rentrerais tard ce soir du boulot. Ne m'attends pas et s'il y a quoi que ce soit…

\- Je connais tous les numéros ! Celui de Siegfried compris !

\- Passe une bonne journée !

\- Toi aussi.

Repas avalé, Camus se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se prépara avec une attention particulière. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait plaire à quelqu'un. Et il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Une fois prêt, il retourna dans sa chambre attrapa son livre et le sac où il avait rangé le jeans que Shaka lui avait prêté.

Il se rendit au salon et entama la lecture de son roman en attendant l'arrivée de Shaka.

Camus lui avait bien dit qu'il pouvait venir le rejoindre chez lui, mais son mécano avait insisté pour passer le prendre.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer, il attendait le coup de klaxon mais c'est le bruit de la sonnette qui le tira de son impatience grandissante. Quand il ouvrit la porte il retint son souffle. Shaka se tenait devant lui, les cheveux lâchés, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, salua l'arrivant.

\- Salut.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Le temps de fermer à clef et je te suis.

Shaka conduisait en silence et Camus n'essayait pas de le rompre. Contemplant l'extérieur, Camus se rendit compte, qu'ils montaient, et que le paysage devenait vallonné. Au bout de vingt minutes de conduite, Shaka gara la voiture.

\- C'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira.

\- T'es sûr qu'on à le droit d'être ici ? demanda Camus alors qu'ils passaient un énorme portique

\- Certain ! C'est par ici.

\- C'est magnifique !

Devant eux se dressait un petit palais qui ressemblait à une version miniature du château de Versailles.

\- Le propriétaire est le patron de papa. Papa nous emmenais souvent avec lui. Le propriétaire nous laissait jouer, Hyoga et moi, dans son jardin. Il finissait par jouer avec nous parce que papa disait qu'on ne le laissait pas travailler en paix.

Monsieur Hadès nous laisse encore venir quand on veut, à la condition qu'on le prévienne et qu'on prenne une tasse de thé avec lui. Je te le présenterai après. Il adore la France et il a eu ce caprice de faire construire ce palais type renaissance quand il est revenu ici en Grèce, je crois que c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à son époux. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Camus en s'exécutant tout de même.

\- C'est une surprise. Je vais te guider.

Shaka passa une main autour de la taille de Camus et le guida, lui murmurant à l'oreille les obstacles et la direction à suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Aucun son ne réussi à franchir les lèvres de Camus, trop subjugué, ils étaient sur une terrasse et devant lui s'étendait un jardin français, avec ses parterres, ses fontaines et ses fleurs.

\- On va faire un tour ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils descendirent les marches et pendant plus de deux heures, ils se promenèrent dans les allées, s'émerveillant à tout bout de champs.

\- On peut aller voir cette fontaine là-bas ? questionna le jeune homme.

Shaka l'y entraîna, ils s'arrêtaient juste devant.

\- Ce n'est pas une fontaine comme les autres. C'est un labyrinthe aquatique

\- Hein ?

\- Monsieur Hadès dit qu'il est magique. Il dit que si les deux personnes se retrouvent au centre, sans tomber et sans rebrousser chemin, leurs cœurs sont liés à tout jamais.

\- Tu y crois?

\- Je crois surtout que Monsieur Hadès est un être très romantique. Tu as déjà entendu une chose pareille toi ?

\- Oui, c'était très à la mode ce genre de labyrinthe à la renaissance, mais c'était des arbustes, des rosiers. Je n'ai jamais entendu que ça se faisait aussi avec des fontaines, mais c'est vrai que c'est très romantique...Tu l'as déjà fait ? ajouta Camus après un silence

\- Non...

Sans un mot Camus attrapa la mais de Shaka.

\- Ils sont où les départs ?

\- Choisit ta flèche.

Camus remarqua qu'il y avait deux flèches sur les bords, il se plaça sur une et Shaka sur l'autre. Un mécanisme s'enclencha car les jets d'eau se mirent à faire un ballet exceptionnel. Et les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers le centre. A cause du bruit de l'eau, ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils profitaient du moment.

Riant aux éclats ils regagnèrent la voiture de Shaka. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée et Monsieur Hadès et son époux étaient des personnes charmantes. Camus avait apprécié le vieil homme plein d'humour qui gardait malgré tout un charisme impressionnant. Il avait dû être un homme redoutable quand il travaillait.

\- J'ai adoré cette journée ! Merci Shaka !

\- Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu ! On se revoit lundi ?

\- A lundi !

\- **Sweet Heart** -

Le sommeil fuyait une nouvelle fois Camus. Il avait vraiment passé une journée magique avec Shaka. Il fallait dire que le clou de la journée avait été le labyrinthe aquatique, et comme par magie, ils s'étaient retrouvés au centre. Ils avaient même échangé un bref baiser avant qu'une gerbe d'eau les surprennent les faisant tomber dans l'eau, mettant fin à la magie du moment.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils s'étaient rendu jusqu'à la demeure où un majordome les attendait avec des peignoirs éponge. Ils s'étaient fait conduire dans des salles de bains, différentes, où ils avaient trouvés de quoi se changer.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans un salon où un homme les attendait, même avec un âge avancé, il gardait une belle allure et il était encore très séduisant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Monsieur Hadès les avaient emmené dans le garage, où il y avait de magnifiques voitures de collection. Shaka avait même dû jeter un coup d'œil sous le capot de l'une d'elles.

\- Shaka n'aime pas beaucoup de personnes, mais quand il les aime, il les aime totalement et entièrement, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec lui. Ne lui brise pas le cœur, souffla Hadès à Camus, quand il sut que Shaka était trop concentré pour prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Camus n'avait pas pu répondre, trop surpris par les propos de l'adulte et aussi parce que Shaka avait fini. Il avait repris ses esprits quand il avait entendu le claquement caractéristique du capot qui se referme.

Ils avaient ensuite prit un thé avec Monsieur Hadès et Monsieur Shion, ils s'étaient fait un plaisir de raconter des anecdotes de Shaka quand il était enfant à Camus.

Et maintenant, Camus était là, allongé sur son lit, à revoir en boucle cette journée.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

Shaka se tenait la tête, il avait envie de la taper contre les murs ce dimanche.

\- Je le savais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça ! marmonna-t-il tout seul.

\- Pas faire quoi ? questionna son cadet, le surprenant.

Shaka surpris se redressa trop vite et se cogna la tête contre le capot d'une voiture qu'il était en train de réviser.

\- Hyoga !

\- Désolé je pensais que tu m'avais entendu ! Donc, tu n'aurais pas dû faire quoi ?

\- Ne dis rien aux autres. J'ai embrassé Camus...

\- Quoi ?! Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

\- On était chez Monsieur Hadès, on visitait ses jardins. Là, il a vu le labyrinthe d'eau.

Et on l'a fait.

\- Et ? Et ? Vous vous êtes retrouvés au centre ?

\- Oui et il était là riant, magnifique et j'ai pas résisté, je l'ai embrassé.

\- Et après ?

\- Rien, on s'est regardé un instant en silence, un jet d'eau nous a surpris et on est tombé dans le bassin. Après on a passé un peu de temps avec monsieur Hadès et monsieur Shion, ensuite je l'ai raccompagné chez lui.

\- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je le savais ! Vous vous êtes retrouvés au centre !

\- Tu crois à cette histoire, toi ?

\- Dur comme fer ! D'ailleurs, toi aussi, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fait !

- **Sweet Heart** -

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, Camus fut totalement intégrer dans les routines de la boutique et de la maison. Au point où Camus faisait même du roller avec eux. Pas comme Hyoga avec ses figures fantastique. Il arrivait à tenir en équilibre et faire des promenades sur les tarmacs prévu à cet effet. Ils se retrouvaient quelques fois avec Milo, Shura et Mu, et ce soir, après la promenade, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez les deux blonds et dressaient la table.

\- Camus, tu te sens bien ? demanda Shaka notant un changement chez son ami.

\- J'ai oublié mes clefs, et ma batterie est à plat.

\- Prends mon téléphone, préviens ton père. Reste ici, je te prête ce qu'il te faut, dit Shaka calmement.

\- Mais…

\- Tu m'as dit que ton père était sur une affaire, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit à l'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Reste ici, il n'y a aucun problèmes.

\- Merci, murmura Camus.

Après avoir rassuré l'inspecteur et avoir mangé, ils parlèrent encore un moment.

\- **Sweet Heart** -

Camus se réveilla avec une douleur dans la poitrine, il fallait avouer qu'il avait passé une soirée très excitante. Et elle ne finissait pas, là il était au milieu du lit de Shaka, dans un de ses pyjamas, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se calmer. Il se rendit à la cuisine où il but lentement un verre d'eau afin de calmer son cœur qui cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Il passa dans le salon où il vit Shaka endormi dans le divan transformé en lit.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et regarda le blond dormir, il était simplement magnifique, dans la pénombre des tentures que le soleil essayait de percer.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? murmura Shaka sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Non... avoua Camus gêné.

\- Viens là, fit Shaka en ouvrant les yeux et en rabattant la couette.

Camus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit place aux cotés du blond. Ce dernier le serra contre lui. Camus lui commença à caresser le bras de Shaka, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses paupières papillonnent et qu'il trouve enfin le sommeil.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA Shonen ai/yaoi

Merci à toi Frasyl d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger !

Scorpio-no-Caro :

Merci pour le petit coms ! Je ne suis pas une cachotière, allez, si peut-être un peu, lol !

Eneffet, moi et mes manies de chercher des trucs compliqués... Sinon, oui Kassa est un vrai méchant.

Nyxiera

C'est gentil de trouver ce chapitre mignon, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Chapitre V**

Quand Camus rentra chez lui, il se rua sur ses médicaments et les prit. Il se changea, il remit le pyjama que Shaka lui avait prêté, il s'était servi de l'excuse de vouloir le laver avant de lui rendre.

Shaka n'avait pas insisté se contentant de lui sourire et de lui voler quelques baisers.

Mais quand il avait ouvert le sac qu'il lui avait prêté et qui contenait le pyjama et ses vêtements de la veille, il se rendit compte que son propre tee-shirt avait disparu.

Aussitôt il téléphona à son petit ami pour voir s'il ne savait pas où il était.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... lui avait répondu Shaka.

Pourtant Camus avait entendu le sourire de son homme à l'autre bout du fil. Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants avant de raccrocher.

Camus s'installa ensuite sur son divan, prit un livre, mais le sommeil fut plus fort et il s'endormit.

Plus tard dans la soirée il discuta avec son père tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre au sujet de Kassa.

Il avoua aussi à son père que Shaka était son petit ami. Rhadamanthe avait alors serré Camus contre lui.

\- S'il fait ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, lui avoua son père. Mais s'il te fait du mal, gare à lui !

Camus se contenta de pouffer de rire et resta encore un instant dans les bras de son père, profitant de l'instant.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta l'inspecteur.

\- Je suis fatigué, on s'est couché tard, j'ai fait ma première « soirée pyjama, nuit blanche » c'était vraiment amusant, mais je n'avais pas idée a quel point j'allais être fatigué aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais rester au lit demain.

\- Non, s'il te plaît papa, laisse-moi y aller, implora Camus.

\- D'accord, mais ne fait pas trop d'effort. Et au moindre signe, tu rentres et tu appelles docteur Libra.

\- Promis ! Dis, papa, est-ce que je peux passer mon permis de conduire ? demanda Camus alors qu'il commençait à étouffer ses bâillements

\- On verra demain, là tu files au lit, je te réveille quand il sera temps de manger.

\- J'ai encore un truc à te dire, Shaka m'a complètement grillé quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur Kassa. Il a dit que je ne ferai pas un bon espion.

\- On ne peut pas être doué en tout.

\- C'est vrai, mais il m'a quand même donné des infos. Ils étaient dans la même classe, mais ils ne se parlaient pas du tout, ils ne fréquentaient pas les même personnes. Kassa était le bagarreur et on le voyait souvent avec les gens d'un gang les « ghost saints ». C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup ! Merci ! File te reposer.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Quand Shaka vit Camus au matin, il comprit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pourtant il ne lui dit rien car il voyait bien que Camus faisait tout pour paraître naturel. Aussi quand la pause de midi arriva, il utilisa un subterfuge.

\- Je n'arrive à rien aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas récupéré de notre soirée, fit le blond en s'étirant.

\- Tu parles comme un vieux ! taquina Camus alors qu'il plaçait son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Il reste une heure trois quart avant la reprise de l'après-midi. Ça te tente une petite sieste avec moi dans mon lit ?

\- C'est très tentant, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir...

\- Et bien, on va s'allonger et on va regarder un film.

\- Bonne idée !

Ils choisirent un film et s'installèrent confortablement. Le générique du début n'avait pas fini que Camus s'était endormi. Shaka lui, ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'écran, il connaissait l'histoire pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois, aussi il préféra regarder son compagnon dormir.

Quand il fut l'heure de reprendre le travail. Shaka ne le réveilla pas, préférant le laisser se reposer.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Les deux autres semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle et le dernier vendredi était déjà bien entamé.

Camus laissa ses dossiers, quitta sa place et se rendit dans l'atelier. Shaka était allongé sur le dos et il n'y avait que ses jambes qui dépassaient du bolide. De temps à autre, Camus voyait la main de son homme déposer un outil pour en reprendre un autre.

Profitant de l'avantage que Shaka ne l'avait pas encore vu il mit hors de portée les outils.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la main du blond ressorte. La main chercha à tâtons un outil qu'il ne trouva pas aussi il glissa du dessous de la voiture et fut surpris car Camus s'était assis à califourchon sur lui. Et lui vola un sulfureux baiser, se moquant totalement des taches qui couvraient son homme.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner en cours lundi, je veux rester ici ! bouda le jeune homme.

\- Tu as la chance d'aller à l'université, tu devrais être heureux !

\- Mais je suis heureux, ici et maintenant, j'aime lever les yeux des dossiers et te voir dans les parages dans ton uniforme sexy.

\- Tu trouve ce sac à patate bleu sexy ? s'étonna Shaka.

\- Sur toi oui ! rougit Camus.

\- Tu me tortures là, tu es là sur moi, magnifique et je ne peux même pas te toucher, au risque de te salir.

\- J'm'en fiche.

\- Camus, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contenir, si tu ne bouges pas, je vais te faire l'amour ici et maintenant, et je t'avoue que c'est pas du tout de cette façon dont j'imagine notre première fois.

Le jeune homme vira à l'écrevisse et se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de Shaka.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de moi ?

\- T'as pas idée.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone du garage sonne.

\- Je vais répondre, fit Camus en se redressant et filant vers son bureau.

Shaka le regarda faire avec un sourire avant de disparaître sous la voiture.

Le soir venu tout le monde était réuni autour de la table et fêtait la fin du stage de Camus, il avait vite deviné que tous les prétextes étaient bons pour faire la fête.

\- Fait pas cette tête Camus, dit Hyoga en mettant les pieds dans le plat. Ta fac est juste à coté, tu as largement le temps de passer ton temps de midi ici.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité. Mais cela lui rendit le sourire. Shaka remercia son petit frère d'un clin d'œil.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Les infos que Camus t'a rapportées ont été fructueuses ! annonça Siegfried en entrant dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Rhadamanthe.

\- A quel point ? fit l'inspecteur en regardant son coéquipier.

\- Et bien en fait, le gang dans lequel Kassa voulait entrer n'existe plus il a été dissous suite à un évènement encore inconnu. Mais, ça s'est produit après l'accident des Elysion.

Par contre, il travaille toujours sur des affaires louches. Mais on ne sait pas encore pour le compte de qui mais il traîne souvent avec un certain Niobé.

\- Encore une personne qui est connue dans notre département.

\- Et ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur d'après son casier ! Et toi tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Sur l'info que Hyoga nous a donnée à propos du prototype. Tu savais qu'Hypnos avait travaillé pour une écurie de formule 1 ?

\- Je n'en savais rien... Tu sais pour quelle marque ?

\- Une européenne, il n'a fait qu'une saison. J'ai fait des recherches et il en est ressorti qu'Hypnos a reçu un contrat plus alléchant ailleurs.

\- Un concurrent ?

\- Même pas, c'est une personne qui n'a rien à voir avec le domaine automobile.

\- Tu me tues avec ce suspense, se lamenta Siegfried.

\- Un magnat de la finance, Hadès Inferno. J'ai prit un rendez-vous pour le questionner à ce sujet.

\- Et le patron de l'écurie que t'a-t-il appris ?

\- Il ne sait pas, il avait engagé Hypnos pour la maintenance des machines, il avait fait un contrat d'une saison pour voir comment il se débrouillait. Il avait beaucoup aimé son travail, il avait même préparé un contrat sur le long terme, mais quand Hypnos l'a lu, il l'a décliné. Il m'a envoyé par e-mail les deux contrats. J'étais en train de les imprimer quand tu es arrivé.

\- Camus n'a pas d'info à te fournir ? reprit-il.

\- Mon fils n'est pas un indic. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris les frères Elysion parlent très peu de leurs parents. Ce qui se comprend.

\- Quand va-t-on voir Mr Inferno ?

\- Samedi à 15h.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Rentré chez lui, Camus boucla son rapport de stage. Il avait prit l'habitude de le faire au jour le jour, ainsi il pourrait le rendre dès le lundi, et lui pourrait se reposer tout le week-end avant la reprise des cours. Il mit le point final à sa conclusion et imprima le tout. Il irait le lendemain le faire relier.

Un coup discret fut frappé à sa porte.

\- Entre papa !

\- Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Il est presque minuit.

\- J'avais envie de terminer mon travail, ta journée, ça été ?

\- Oui, les infos que tu nous as données ont porté leur fruit.

\- Tu sais que Shaka m'a quand même grillé...

\- Tu me l'as dit. Tu es content de reprendre les cours ?

-Pas vraiment. J'aimais beaucoup être là-bas. Dis papa, j'ai vu un truc qui fait peur, j'en ai pas parlé à Shaka.

\- Quoi donc ? Rhadamanthe attendit que son fils veuille parler.

\- Dans son armoire à facture, celle qu'il ouvre à peine. Il y avait tout un tas de lettres de menaces.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Rétro ? Je veux dire, c'était fait avec des mots découpés dans des journaux. Aujourd'hui je crois qu'on taperait juste une lettre sur un pc. Et puis le papier était jauni. Je ne crois pas qu'ils connaissent l'existence de ses lettres. Elles étaient vraiment tout au fond de l'armoire.

\- Et les factures ?

\- Rien d'anormal, tout est dans les règles.

\- J'aimerai vraiment jeter un œil à ces lettres.

\- Je leur en parlerai.

\- Allez, il est temps de dormir. Demain je dois aller interroger quelqu'un je rentrerais tard.

\- D'accord ! Bonne nuit et sois prudent !

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Shura ? questionna Shaka

\- Je ne lui ai encore rien dit...

\- Tu devrais, tu...

\- Je sais, mais s'il m'envoie promener ? Et toi dans tout ça ?

\- C'est une situation un peu particulière, c'est certain, mais tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de savoir que mon petit frère soit heureux même si ça doit être auprès d'un de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Et toi, avec Camus ?

\- On prend notre temps.

\- Tu es triste qu'il ait fini son stage ?

\- C'est sûr que sa présence va cruellement me manquer, mais que veux-tu, c'est ainsi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez plus vous revoir...

\- C'est vrai, il vient d'ailleurs demain.

\- Tu devrais lui apprendre à conduire, je crois que ça lui plairait !

Shaka se contenta de sourire.

\- Je connais ce sourire, tu mijotes quelque chose !

\- Tu as raison et c'est un secret pour l'instant, fit Shaka avec un petit sourire.

\- D'ac, je dois pas mal réviser, je vais avancer dans mes travaux scolaire aussi, vu qu'on a fait la fête les deux week-ends dernier. Je me suis un peu laisser aller.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Un petit « ploc » à intervalle plus ou moins régulier dérangeait Camus dans son sommeil.

Il se tourna et se retourna en espérant chasser ce bruit incessant.

Mais peine perdue, ça continuait encore et encore.

\- Deux heures du matin ? marmonna le jeune homme après avoir regarder le cadran de son réveil.

Il réalisa alors que le bruit venait de dehors. Il rejeta la couette et se rendit à sa fenêtre où il jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers l'extérieur. Quand il reconnut celui qui se trouvait à dehors, il ouvrit le battant.

\- Shaka ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura Camus de peur de réveiller son père ainsi que le voisinage.

\- Je viens te chercher ! Dépêche-toi, on a plus beaucoup de temps, souffla le blond.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour fermer la fenêtre et se hâter. Telle une ombre il se faufila à l'extérieur et retrouva Shaka dans sa voiture.

\- On va où ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est une surprise.

\- Chez Monsieur Hadès, j'ai un truc à te montrer, ne t'inquiète pas ton père ne sera pas au courant.

Arrivé là-bas, Shaka entraîna Camus dans les jardins jusqu'à une bâtisse.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Un planétarium, répondit Shaka en le faisant entrer. Installe-toi, j'arrive.

\- Un planétarium, rien que ça ! fit Camus incrédule. Mais il prit place quand même. Shaka ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec une tablette dans les mains.

\- Prêt pour le spectacle ?

\- Plus que prêt ! sourit-il.

Camus fut subjugué par la vision des constellations, par les histoires liées à elles que Shaka racontait à la perfection. Le temps défila à toute allure. Et quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, l'aurore pointait doucement.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

-T'en fait une tête, t'as pas envie d'aller questionner ce milliardaire ? dit Siegfried en voyant la tête que tirait son équipier.

\- C'est pas ça, Camus a quitté la maison à deux heures du matin pour revenir à six heures.

\- Il est sorti en cachette ! Quelle horreur ! s'amusa Siegfried

\- Même pas, Shaka m'avait demandé la permission au préalable.

\- Je comprends que tu sois surpris, mais qu'est-ce qui t'embête ? Au font Camus fait des trucs de son âge.

\- Tu as raison, mais ces temps-ci, il est très fatigué et il ne se repose pas comme il le devrait et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a rien dit à Shaka quant à sa maladie.

Il en fallait beaucoup à Rhadamanthe pour être impressionné. Et on pouvait dire qu'à cet instant il l'était. Ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils en face de monsieur Inferno, tous les signaux d'alarmes résonnaient dans la tête de l'inspecteur.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, inspecteurs ? demanda l'homme poliment.

\- Nous enquêtons sur la mort de monsieur Elysion et son épouse, et nous aimerions vous questionner sur votre employé. Vous avez bien engagé Hypnos ?

Une lueur, bien que furtive, passa dans le regard de l'homme.

\- En effet, il m'avait été présenté par un ami, il travaillait pour son écurie et j'ai trouvé qu'il avait quelque chose en plus par rapport aux autres. Alors je lui aie proposé de venir travailler pour moi et il a accepté.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il a refusé le contrat de la grande marque ? questionna Siegfried

\- Hypnos était un passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Je suppose que le fait d'avoir un contrat de travail à quelques kilomètre de chez lui pour une durée indéterminée, plutôt que de faire le tour du monde en quelque mois, le temps de la saison de formule 1, sans savoir si il y aurait un contrat pour l'année suivante était sans doute plus alléchant pour un jeune père de famille. répondit Hadès.

\- Le fait que le contrat de travail mentionnait que toute création de la part d'Hypnos serait propriété de l'écurie n'avait rien à voir quant à son refus ? avança Rhadamanthe

Hadès perdit son sourire et planta son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur qui venait de parler. Rhadamanthe, lui, retint son souffle, il avait exactement la même impression que la première fois où il avait rencontré Hypnos. Hadès dégageait la même aura, Shaka aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes le père de Camus n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que vous voulez ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. Hypnos voulait exactement la même chose pour Shaka et Hyoga. Il savait pertinemment que s'il restait là, son travail lui serait simplement volé et ses fils n'auraient pas pu en profité.

Rhadamanthe était désappointé, cet homme venait de lui montrer qu'il avait lui aussi tout un tas d'informations à son sujet. Mais il venait aussi d'avoir un indice précieux.

\- Quel était votre vrai lien avec Hypnos ? contra Rhadamanthe. Et ne me dites pas que vous étiez juste son patron.

\- Vous avez du flair inspecteur, peut-être un peu trop pour votre propre bien. Je vais vous le dire, parce que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ces deux abrutis qui sont sur l'affaire, je sens aussi que vous pouvez faire la différence. Hypnos était mon fils légitime, il ne l'a jamais su. Je ne l'ai su que très tard, je l'avais déjà prit sous mon aile quand j'en ai eu la confirmation.

\- Comment ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- C'est très simple, je suis homosexuel, j'avais engagé une mère porteuse. On m'a fait croire que l'insémination n'avait pas prise. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai su qu'elle l'avait fait dans le but de garder son mari. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Et de ce fait, ils n'allaient plus divorcés.

\- Comment avez vous su que c'était votre fils ?

\- Il travaillait ici, et c'est mon mari qui m'a dit qu'il avait plusieurs manies que j'avais aussi.

Je n'ai pas chipoté longtemps, Shion est très intuitif, alors j'ai fait faire un test ADN avec de la salive qui avait été récupérée sur un verre, qui nous a prouvé que je étais son père.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à une deuxième mère porteuse ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir revendiqué vos droits de père ?

\- A cause de moi, avoua un nouvel arrivant. Quand on nous a annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de bébé, j'étais dévasté, mon chagrin était si grand que j'ai renoncé à être père.

\- Shion ! s'alarma Hadès.

\- Tout va bien, tu leur fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais...

Shion serra la main de son amant avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était Hadès.

\- Quand Hypnos est arrivé dans cette maison pour la première fois, pour travailler sur nos voitures et qu'il m'a été présenté, j'ai ressenti un « truc » que je ne m'explique pas. Plus le temps passait, plus je notais qu'il avait certaines mimiques identiques à celle d'Hadès. Et un jour je lui ai dit.

Comme il vous l'a dit, il a très vite réalisé un test ADN et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir le résultat. Nous étions très en colère, Hadès voulait engager des poursuites et la faire payer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? demanda Siegfried.

\- Parce que notre fils était à la maison et que si nous faisions cela, nous détruirions sa vie et nous le perdrions à tout jamais. Alors, on s'est contenté de le prendre sous notre protection et de veiller sur lui et sa famille dans l'ombre, finit Shion

\- C'est très sage, dit Rhadamanthe impressionné

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je la trainerais devant les tribunaux ! maugréa Hadès. Mais Shion a raison ça aurait été risqué de perdre notre fils.

\- Et pour Shaka et Hyoga ? questionna Siegfried.

\- Ces deux là sont aussi butés que l'était leur père ! râla encore Hadès. Nous leur avons pourtant...

Shion embrassa son amant sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Quand il y pense, ça l'énerve au plus haut point et il en a pour des heures à râler, expliqua Shion. Ici aussi même schéma, on les surveille de loin, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire.

\- Bien nous allons vous laisser.

\- Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! fit Shion avec un doux sourire. Au fait, Camus était ici ce matin avec Shaka, souffla l'homme juste pour Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe le remercia d'un signe de tête.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Vous avez bien cicatrisé, fit Dohko impressionné, une fois les fils enlevés.

\- On m'a bien soigné, répondit Shaka.

\- Bien, vous n'aurez plus mes visites ! dit Dohko de manière légère, il aimait quand ses patients étaient guéris cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de ses services.

\- Pas si vite cher docteur, nous avions un accord. Je devais réviser votre voiture, le retint Shaka.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous semblez fort occupé…

Shaka lui lança son regard « pas de ça avec moi » qui impressionna Dohko malgré lui.

\- C'est la voiture qui est devant ?

\- Et non, celle-là c'est celle de mon fils, il me la prête. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'emmener la mienne au garage.

\- Vous avez des congés ?

\- Je suis de repos ce week-end.

\- On peut aller la chercher, si vous voulez... J'ai un camion remorque et j'ai le permis.

\- Mais votre magasin ?

\- Le samedi on n'ouvre qu'une demi-journée, le matin. Donc si ça vous dit.

\- Ça me dit ! répondit Dohko avec un sourire.

Shaka ne mit pas loin d'une heure pour faire l'aller-retour. Pas que c'était loin, mais le blond n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de sortir le camion. Donc il avait préféré prendre son temps.

\- C'est quoi cette épave ? fit Hyoga quand il vit la voiture.

\- C'est celle du toubib qui m'a fait les points.

\- Ha... Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Pas de refus !

\- Il veut quoi au juste le toubib ?

\- Juste un entretien.

Hyoga regarda son frère avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Il n'a pas idée, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa soudain le cadet.

\- Bien deviné.

\- Il te la laisse combien de temps ?

\- Le temps qu'il faut, il se doute que ce n'est pas une mince affaire !

\- Je vais me changer et on attaque.

Pendant que Hyoga se changeait, Shaka passa un coup de fil à Camus pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il laissa un message sur la boite vocale avant de préparer le matériel pour travailler.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA shonen ai/ yaoi.

Merci à toi Frasyl d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger !

Nyxiera : 

Tu as raison, ça fait vraimet « que le monde est petit » mais je trouvais ça mignon sur le coup^^

Dans ce chapitre, il y a un changement d'atmosphère, enfin, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir.

 **Chapitre VI**

\- Hey Camus ! Tu viens te perdre en ville ? le salua Milo.

\- Oui, je viens de faire relier mon rapport de stage et toi ?

\- Je viens de finir de bosser, et je vais chercher Mu à la sortie de son boulot.

\- Une journée en amoureux ?

\- Oui ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? On peut aller manger un bout tous les trois !

\- Et ta journée en amoureux ?

\- Elle se fera après manger ! Et puis ça fera plaisir à mon Mu de te voir !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel, il avait vite compris qu'il était inutile de luter avec Milo quand il avait une idée en tête. Mu accueillit Camus avec une accolade fraternelle. Ils s'étaient installés dans un restaurant Thaï où ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Ensuite les amoureux partirent de leur coté et Camus se rendit chez Shaka.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Camus en voyant les deux frères s'afférer autour d'une voiture.

Shaka laissa en plan son travail et embrassa son petit ami.

\- On paie les factures de soin de Shaka ! annonça Hyoga qui n'avait pas quitté sa place.

\- C'est la voiture du toubib, en échange de mes soins, je devais faire une révision de sa voiture.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un « mais ».

\- C'est peu de le dire, sa voiture est un classique de mille neuf cent quatre vingt six, et il y a quelques pièces qui ont fait leur temps. Elle a besoin d'un petit check-up.

\- Je peux aider ?

\- File te changer, et met un bleu de travail. Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut dans le casier là-bas.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à réviser les pièces, celles qu'il fallait changer, faire la vidange, changer l'huile. Camus s'amusait beaucoup, passant les divers outils, notant les pièces à remplacer sur une feuille.

\- Il est temps de faire une pause ! Je vous invite à un café ! déclara Camus en voyant qu'il était seize heures passée. J'appelle les autres !

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Le soir venu, Shaka et Camus s'écroulèrent sur le lit du blond qui ferma un peu les yeux, savourant le calme.

Camus lui, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shaka.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda Camus.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?

\- Non, je suis bien là. J'aime bien flemmarder dans ton lit.

Shaka se mit sur le côté et vissa son regard à celui de Camus.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, murmura Camus.

\- Comme quoi ? fit Shaka avec un sourire.

\- Comme si j'étais, je sais pas, on dirait que tu me regardes comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde.

\- Tu fais erreur, tu n'es pas la septième merveille du monde, tu es la plus belle des merveilles.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ils se touchaient de temps à autre. Prit d'une impatience, ils se déshabillèrent.

\- Shakaaaa les autres sont là ! hurla Hyoga d'en bas.

\- Je vais leur refaire le portrait, je reviens !

Camus se mit à rire, même s'il en voulait à leurs amis de les interrompre à cet instant précis, le fait que Shaka le mentionne à voix haute l'avait fait rire.

\- Allez, on va voir ce qu'ils veulent, on reprendra plus tard, promit Camus en enfilant son t-shirt.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, tout le petit groupe papotait joyeusement.

\- Shaka est de mauvais poil ! dit Milo. On arrive au mauvais moment ?

\- Milo, je crois que tu devrais la boucler, intervint Shura.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on fasse un barbecue ? demanda soudainement Shaka, surprenant toute la tablée.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Mu, le premier à avoir retrouver la voix.

\- Oui.

\- On n'a pas ce qu'il faut ! fit Hyoga

\- Les hypermarchés ferment tard aujourd'hui, si on se dépêche, on a le temps ! s'enthousiasma Milo

\- Parfait ! Allons-y ! trancha Shura .Tu viens avec moi p'tit gars, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Hyoga.

\- Seulement si tu m'embrasse sur la bouche ! rétorqua le plus jeune juste pour le faire enrager.

Mais tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre, Shura l'embrassa, mais pas un petit baiser, un vrai,

qui coupa le souffle du plus jeune.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Hyoga avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- On part devant ! fit-il en tirant le bras de Shura.

\- On vous suit ! rétorquaient Milo et Mu.

\- Je crois que Shura a fait exprès d'embrasser mon frère pour qu'on soit seul.

\- Je le crois aussi, mais je pense que ton frère n'attendait ça.

\- Tu as remarqué, observa simplement Shaka.

Ils partirent tous au magasin dans trois voitures qui se suivaient.

\- Il se trouve où le dojo Olympia ? J'ai fait une recherche mais je n'ai pas trouvé.

-Il a peut être changé de nom depuis, mais je t'y emmènerai un jour si tu veux.

\- Lundi après les cours ! décida Camus.

Shaka se contenta de sourire, il se gara sur un parking où il y avait beaucoup de voitures. Il semblait que tout le monde fasse ses courses au même moment. Ils prirent plusieurs caddies.

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Camus alors que Shaka le soulevait pour le mettre dans le panier de courses sur roues.

\- On va faire une course ! finit par répondre Shaka.

Camus remarqua alors que Mu et Hyoga était dans la même situation. Une fois qu'ils passèrent les portes du supermarché, ils s'élancèrent dans les divers rayons tout en prenant ce dont ils avaient besoin, ce moquant éperdument des regards et riant beaucoup.

\- Shaka ! fit soudain une voix hystérique.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter une rousse se jeta dans les bras de Shaka. Camus, lui, serra les poings, il n'aimait pas du tout cette familiarité, il sortit du caddie ainsi que les autres. Tous saluaient la rousse.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu ! Tu vas bien ? Tu deviens quoi ? demanda à toute allure une voix féminine

\- Marine, tu ferais mieux de retrouver ton homme, répondit Shaka en repoussant gentiment mais fermement la jeune femme.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! fit la voix grave d'un homme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Shaka, ne joues pas les rustres, on se connaît depuis le primaire ! Il n'y a qu'une grande amitié entre nous ! fit la jeune femme, pour se lové dans d'autres bras. Et puis, tout le monde sait que mon cœur appartient à DM !

Ils parlaient un peu de tout et de rien Camus se détendit, c'étaient de vieux amis de Shaka, il était rassuré de ce fait. Il apprit qu'ils étaient tous dans la même classe et qu'ils jouaient fréquemment les uns avec les autres.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qui vois-je ? Notre Roi déchu... railla une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent pour voir un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Bonsoir, je suis Phlégyas, le numéro un et toi ?

\- Camus, répondit ce dernier s'approchant instinctivement de Shaka.

\- Tu ferais mieux de laisser ce perdant et venir avec moi, j'ai une multitude de choses à t'offrir ! continua Phlégyas en se léchant la lèvre. Je vois ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Shaka fit un mouvement, mais il fut retenu par les autres.

\- Mon dégoût ? rétorqua Camus.

\- J'aime ton sens de la répartie! répondit l'autre après avoir ri. Mais tu ne diras plus ça quand tu me connaîtras mieux.

\- J'appartiens entièrement et totalement à Shaka, le vrai Roi d' Olympia, annonça Camus avec un grand calme, avant de se retourner et d'embrasser les lèvres du blond qui lui rendit son baiser. Dès que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait briser. Après que le baiser prit fin, ils se regardèrent tendrement se moquant des témoins qui réalisaient que les deux hommes étaient en couple et que c'était du solide.

\- Le Roi c'est moi ! dit Phlégyas, vert de rage, de s'être fait écarté.

\- Ah oui ? Quel est ton temps ? intervint Milo

\- Onze minutes quarante-sept secondes, c'est mon temps de la semaine dernière.

\- Neuf minutes quatorze secondes, c'est le temps de Shaka il y a trois ans, se remémora Milo. Tu es devenu le numéro un parce que Shaka a quitté la compétition, pas parce que tu l'as battu ! N'oublie pas ce fait Phlégyas.

\- Je le bats quand je veux ! cracha l'homme. Viens sur le tatami et on va voir qui est le Roi !

\- La compétition ne m'intéresse pas. Toutefois, merci pour l'invitation, répondit poliment et calmement Shaka.

« Mesdames et messieurs, le magasin va bientôt fermer ses portes, veuillez terminer vos achats et vous rendre à la caisse. Merci de votre compréhension. » fit une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! menaça Phlégyas avant de faire demi-tour.

Le groupe finit de faire les courses et se retrouva dans le jardin de la maison des frères et commença à préparer le barbecue. Avec tout ça, il était assez tard et les estomacs laissaient entendre des signes de famines.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Quand Camus passa les portes de la Fac, il avait l'étrange impression qu'on le fixait, il vit aussi que certains s'échangeaient quelques messes basses à son passage. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, il n'aimait la sensation d'être observé, mais il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient. Quand il arriva dans sa salle de cours il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un sms.

 _« A la pause de 10h au bistrot de Kanon, je dois te parler. Milo »_

C'était pour le moins bizarre, mais il irait. A l'heure dite ils se retrouvaient là-bas.

\- On fait l'école buissonnière ? demanda Kanon alors qu'il posait les commandes devant les jeunes.

\- Non, le prof qui suit est absent, alors on vient tuer le temps ici, intervint Milo.

\- C'est mieux ici que dans les rues en effet ! approuva le maître des lieux avant de les laisser.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Camus une fois que Kanon se fut éloigné.

\- Tu t'es fait remarquer samedi. Et ça ne plaît pas à certain.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Je sais, mais tu es le petit ami de Shaka.

\- Et donc ?

\- Y a des jaloux.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Milo se mordilla la lèvre.

\- C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas. Shaka est LA super star du coin en kendo. L'autre peut faire ce qu'il veut, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de notre blondinet.

\- Je comprends, c'est des genres de fan.

\- Pas que. Tu es la première personne avec qui Shaka sort et le montre. Et ce que tu as dit a dû froisser Phlégyas

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

\- Rien, tu n'as rien dit de mal, je te l'ai dit, y a juste des jaloux. Et il y a aussi une rumeur qui court.

\- Qui est ?

\- Qu'il revient dans la compétition.

\- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'en a pas la moindre envie !

\- Alors, c'est toi le prince ? fit une voix en interrompant les deux hommes.

La personne prit place sur la chaise libre aux cotés de Camus, et le regardait fixement.

\- Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que le Roi déchu fasse de l'ombre au Roi. Et encore moins le fait que le Roi te donne toute son attention. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher, même si je ne supporte pas ça, je dois reconnaître que tu es très beau.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, dit au Roi Déchu que je le défie ! Samedi soir à Olympia et si je gagne, vous partez de la ville !

\- Va lui dire toi même ! A moins que tu n'aies peur de lui ? contre-attaqua Camus. Et comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai rien à faire de ton roi !

\- Peur, moi ? De ce lâche ? Ne me fait pas rire !

\- Alors pourquoi t'es encore ici Myu, au lieu d'aller le trouver et lui lancer le défi en bonne et due forme ? intervint Milo.

Myu tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Camus.

\- Myu, il est dans notre fac, il idolâtre Phyléas et on dirait qu'il ne te supporte pas, parce qu'il t'a dragué l'autre soir.

\- C'est bien ma veine... Tu sais, il ne m'intéresse vraiment pas !

\- Viens on va aller prévenir Shaka, cette histoire prend de drôle de dimension.

Ils se levèrent et firent quelque pas. Soudain Camus s'écroula au sol.

\- Camus ! hurla Milo.

\- Pousse-toi ! le bouscula Kanon en entamant directement un massage cardiaque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Milo.

\- Attrape le gsm et appelle le premier numéro.

Milo fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une ambulance emmène Camus. Ensuite Milo appela Shaka. Ce dernier arriva en catastrophe aux urgences.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'est juste écroulé, expliqua Milo à toute vitesse.

Le père de Camus ne tarda pas à arrivé. Ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente.

Un temps indéfini passa jusqu'à ce que le docteur Libra apparaisse.

\- Il va bien, il a juste fait une petite crise. Je le garde quelques jours en observation, juste par pure précaution.

\- Il a quoi ? questionna Shaka. Il va vraiment bien ?

\- Oui, il va vraiment bien.

\- Tu peux leur dire Dohko, c'est son petit ami et Milo est très proche de Camus. Je vais le voir.

Rhadamanthe partit au chevet de Camus, laissant au médecin le soin d'expliquer la situation.

Quand ils furent assis dans un coin discret. Dohko leur parla.

\- Camus est né avec une maladie cardiaque incurable. Pas de panique, il peut vivre très longtemps ainsi. Mais il faut le ménager.

\- Y doit bien y avoir un moyen de le guérir ! s'emporta Shaka.

\- La transplantation cardiaque est le seul moyen, mais les listes sont très longues. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il est important de le ménager.

\- En gros, vous lui demandez de ne rien faire de ses journées ! fit Milo.

\- Pratiquement, c'est la seule solution pour que la maladie ne progresse pas, et pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un donneur compatible.

\- On peut aller le voir ? demanda Shaka.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre le cœur de Shaka se broya. Son trésor était plus pâle qu'un linge.

\- Tu es venu, murmura l'alité.

\- Je suis venu ! 

\- Et le garage ?

\- Toujours à la même adresse, pourquoi ?

Camus pouffa de rire, Shaka avait un humour particulier parfois.

\- Savoir. Le docteur me garde quelques jours. Pourquoi tu restes si loin ?

\- Je suis tout sale, et je crois que je risque de me faire jeter dehors si je salis la pièce. Et j'ai envie de rester encore un peu.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, prendre une douche et revenir, tu pourras rester plus longtemps.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose à manger ?

\- Oui, et un pyjama à toi !

\- Seulement si tu es sage !

\- Promis !

\- Alors je reviens vite.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Comme promis Shaka avait apporté un bon petit plat cuisiné pour Camus et son père. Il avait aussi apporté un de ses pyjamas et avait passé le reste de la journée avec lui avant que l'infirmière ne leur dise que les visites étaient terminées.

\- Je pars devant, fit Shaka en déposant un baiser sur le front de Camus. A demain.

C'est ainsi, qu'il laissa son petit ami avec son père, leur laissant un peu de temps ensemble. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et une personne entra juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Shaka avait d'abord cru que c'était Kanon, mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas lui.

\- Je me demande ce que Camus peut vous trouver, dit l'homme en se tournant. Enfin, en même temps c'est normal qu'il ait une amourette avec quelqu'un de son âge. Mais que les choses soient claires, Camus est à moi. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, il sera cent fois mieux avec un médecin qui connait sa maladie, qui sera là pour le soigner. Pas d'un petit mécano qui peine à gagner sa vie. Camus aura d'une façon ou d'une autre besoin de moi ! Pas de toi ! Je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui apportes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'homme s'en alla. Shaka fut sous le choc quelques secondes avant de sortir lui-même de l'ascenseur. Il rentra chez lui pour voir son frère et ses amis assis sur les fauteuils, attendant le visage grave. Hyoga se précipita dans les bras de son aîné et le serra fort.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Milo

\- Il va passer toute une panoplie d'examens demain. Il devrait sortir dans quelques jours, quand le docteur le trouvera assez en forme.

\- Il va aller bien Shaka ! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un battant, l'encouragea Shura.

\- Il s'est passé quoi au bistrot ?

Milo se ratatina sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, il avait espéré que Shaka oublie, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la réaction qu'il allait avoir.

\- Tu vas être fier de Camus. Il a rembarré Myu.

Milo nota le haussement de sourcil et le pincement des lèvres du blond, ce qui était un très mauvais signe. Le regard des autres appuyé sur lui n'aidait pas à se détendre. Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- M'attendez pas, je vais faire un tour ! fit Shaka calmement avant de quitter la demeure.

Le bruit d'un crissement de pneus les fit se lever de leur place et se ruer vers la fenêtre.

\- Et merde ! firent-ils tous en cœur quand ils reconnurent la voiture de Shaka.

Shaka lui conduisait vite, beaucoup trop vite, se moquant éperdument de dépasser les autres voitures. Il s'arrêta net à un feu rouge, il en profita pour téléphoner.

\- Shaka, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Monsieur Shion, désolé de vous déranger si tard...

\- Shaka tu ne nous déranges jamais, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je pourrais avoir accès à votre salle de sport, là, maintenant tout de suite. ?

\- Bien sûr, la porte est ouverte.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA Shonen Ai/Yaoi

Je me base sur les personnages de l'animé.

Frasyl merci d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger.

 **Chapitre VII**

Shion courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il retrouva son amant en train de lire.

\- Shaka arrive, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Il dîne avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a demandé l'accès à la salle de sport.

Il n'y eut aucun autre mot avec son époux, mais il savait que ça devait être sérieux pour que Shaka vienne à une heure aussi tardive

\- On va le regarder ? demanda Hadès.

Les deux hommes prirent le chemin de la salle de sport. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins et attendirent l'arrivée du jeune homme qui ne mit pas longtemps à pénétrer dans la pièce avec une magnifique aura de rage l'entourant.

\- Je vais prévenir Hyoga, murmura Hadès.

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que Shaka ne s'arrête de taper sur le sac de sable, il aurait bien continué mais il était tombé à genoux, vidé de toute énergie. Il resta ainsi, reprenant lentement son souffle, il ne sursauta même pas quand il sentit un essuie de bain se poser sur sa tête.

\- Shaka, l'appela une voix inquiète.

Le mécano sembla revenir à lui et se redressa mollement.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, murmura-t-il après un long silence.

-Tu nous en parleras quand on sera au salon devant une tasse de thé bien chaude, fit Shion.

C'est dans un état second qu'il se rendit dans la pièce avec les deux hommes. Il ne se rendait pas compte des œillades inquiètes qu'ils se lançaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon petit ? demanda gentiment Hadès une fois confortablement installés dans le salon.

\- Camus est malade, il a mal au cœur.

\- Par tous les cieux ! fit Shion.

\- Il est à l'hôpital, on le garde en observation. Il a fait une crise parce qu'on lui a cherché misère à cause de moi.

On faisait des achats l'autre jour et on à croiser Phyléas et sa bande. Evidement ça a dégénéré, ajoutez à ça que Camus a tapé dans l'œil de Phyléas. Et que pour couronner le tout Myu lui a cherché des noises pour m'atteindre.

\- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Hadès.

\- Y a un médecin qui m'a gentiment fait savoir que j'étais inutile à Camus et que tôt ou tard, il aurait besoin de lui et qu'il finirait avec lui.

\- Tu veux reprendre tes études et fermer le clapet de ce... ce... malotrus ? intervint Shion.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à finir de construire le projet de papa, m'entrainer et faire de moi le Dieu du kendo.

\- Pas de problèmes ! accepta Hadès. Mais ça te servirait à quoi ?

\- Etre autre chose que le numéro un de la mécanique, gagner très vite de l'argent pour pouvoir payer les soins de mon homme. Offrir un avenir à mon petit frère. Réaliser le rêve de papa et de construire sa propre marque de voiture. Fermer le clapet de tous les malotrus, et pouvoir dire au monde entier que vous êtes mes grands-parents, même si on n'est pas liés par le sang, je vous considère comme mes grands-parents. Et quand je serai riche, personne ne pourra dire qu'on vient vers vous par intérêt.

Shion et Hadès serraient Shaka fort dans leur bras. Ils étaient abasourdis par ce que le jeune homme venait de leur dire et en même temps, ils en étaient tellement heureux. Etait-ce parce qu'il était triste ou bien rassuré, mais Shaka finit par s'endormir.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

La nuit devait vraiment porter conseil. Plus calme que la vielle, Shaka avait pris un copieux petit déjeuner en compagnie des deux hommes.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour hier.

\- Tu es aussi à la maison ici Shaka, tu es notre petit-fils et tu as aussi le droit de pleurer de temps à autres, rétorqua Hadès.

\- Tu vas faire quoi de bon aujourd'hui ? questionna Shion

\- Je vais finir les réparations en cours, aller voir Camus et après j'irai m'entrainer. Hors de question que cette offense reste impunie.

\- Tu ne seras pas assez « dérouillé » en une semaine ! remarqua Shion.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Viens ce soir avec Hyoga et tes amis, on parlera de la marche à suivre, intervint Hadès.

\- La panthère est sortie de sa cage, dit Shion à Hadès une fois que Shaka fut parti.

\- Comme tu dis ! Viens m'aider, on va préparer l'entrainement de Shaka et puis on ira faire des courses ! déclara Hadès une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

\- Ne fait rien d'imprudent, fit Shion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tuer notre petit-fils à la tâche ! s'indigna Hadès.

\- Je ne te parle pas de l'entrainement de Shaka, je te parle de ce que tu as en tête vis-à-vis du médecin qui lui a dit des choses pas très gentilles.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cet affront !

\- C'est pour cela que je te dis de ne rien faire d'imprudent, nous lui ferons payer mais en bonne et due forme.

\- Tu es trop gentil.

\- Et toi, trop impatient.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi gentiment un petit moment, mais, ils étaient d'accord sur un point, ils n'allaient pas laisser les choses ainsi.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Camus était allongé sur le dos et lançait une balle qu'il avait confectionnée avec du papier toilette.

Il avait passé toute une batterie d'examens et là, il s'ennuyait.

Alors il tuait le temps comme il pouvait. La balle cogna le plafond, sa trajectoire changea pour tomber à terre et roula vers la porte. Il se redressa pour aller la chercher mais il n'en fit rien. Shaka était appuyé contre le montant de la porte et le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bonjour ! lança Camus un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre.

Shaka se décolla et avança vers l'alité, qui nota un changement dans l'attitude de son petit ami.

Ce dernier au lieu de faire le tour, grimpa sur le lit et remonta jusqu'à Camus à quatre pattes. Quand il fut à la hauteur de son visage il l'embrassa passionnément. Sonné, Camus se laissa retomber sur le matelas et Shaka descendit du lit.

\- Bonjour ! répondit enfin Shaka. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien. Je m'ennuie un peu mais bon... Et en plus le docteur Libra me garde ici jusqu'à lundi prochain.

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour tromper ton ennui ?

\- M'aider à réviser le code de la route ? demanda Camus.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu t'ennuyais, le charia Shaka.

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, dis-la-moi !

Au lieu de répondre il embrassa Camus sur les lèvres. Puis il sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche.

\- Tu sais faire une réussite ?

\- Non...

\- Je vais t'apprendre, comme ça tu pourras en faire quand tu seras seul, après on jouera à « bataille » !

Ce qu'ils firent, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Shaka prenne congé.

\- Il a quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, dit Camus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta le père.

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose dans son regard a changé, il semble plus déterminé que jamais à faire quelque chose. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir quand vous êtes parti ?

\- Pas avec moi, je te le promets.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Salut Milo, tu as des nouvelles du mouflet ? demanda Kanon quand le jeune homme passa la porte de son établissement.

\- Il se repose et il en veut à ton père de le garder quelques jours de plus.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais. Dis-mois, tu n'aurais pas un frère ?

\- Si un jumeau, mais à part le code génétique on a rien en commun pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, Shaka nous a dit qu'il avait croisé ton sosie à l'hôpital

Kanon ne put rien demander de plus, les amis de Milo arrivaient. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et lui-même retourna à son travail, tout en se demandant ce que son frère avait pu faire aux gamins.

\- Pourquoi tu nous a tous réuni ? Un problème avec Camus ? s'inquiéta Mu.

\- Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Je vous ai réunis pour vous dire qu'on est invité à dîner chez monsieur Hadès ce soir.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Petit frère, faut qu'on parle, annonça Shaka une fois que les deux frères furent seul chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu me fous les jetons. T'es pas comme d'habitude.

\- Pardon. Je voulais juste te dire, que j'allais ralentir la cadence à l'atelier. Et je voulais savoir si ça te dérange.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu travailles beaucoup trop ! Ça fait longtemps que je te le dit !

\- C'est vrai, alors, tu veux bien qu'on accepte plus de nouvelle commande tant que je n'ai pas fini les six voitures ?

\- Sept, il y a celle du toubib aussi. Et oui je suis d'accord.

\- Merci, t'es adorable.

\- Tu vas nous annoncer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Hyoga inquiet.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, mais oui je vais vous annoncer quelque chose.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, mais ça va apporter du changement.

Hyoga était plus ou moins rassuré, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations et puis le dîner serait vite là.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Tu reviens dans la compétition ? fit Mu à la limite de l'hystérie.

Ils étaient au dessert quand Shaka leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

\- Bon sang Shaka je comprends qu'ils t'aient mit en pétard, mais tu es sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? demanda Shura pas vraiment plus calme que Mu mais il essayait de se contenir.

\- J'ai des comptes à régler et pas qu'avec eux.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Il s'est passé quoi avec le frère de Kanon ? Tu m'a juste dit que tu avais croisé son sosie mais je suis certain qu'il s'est passé un truc !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais il a dit certaines vérités.

\- Shaka voyons, il a juste une langue bien fourchue, tempéra Hadès, voyant que Shaka recommençait à s'énerver.

\- Non, il a besoin d'un médecin. Ce que je ne suis pas. Il a raison.

\- Shaka explique-nous s'il te plaît, parce que là j'ai juste envie de me lever et d'aller lui refaire le portrait, fit Hyoga.

Shaka leva les yeux au ciel soupira, se leva de sa chaise et fit les cent pas dans la pièce avant de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur.

Le groupe outré eut des propos fleuris au sujet du médecin. Ils voulaient aller lui régler son compte dans la seconde.

\- Si vous vous y prenez comme ça, vous lui donnerez raison, fit remarqué Shion.

La phrase eut pour effet de calmer les jeunes qui reprirent place sur leur chaise.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan Shaka, tu reprends ta couronne et puis quoi ? Tu vas traverser tout le pays pour défié tous les Kendoka, exposa Shura

\- Non, je reprends ma couronne et j'organise un championnat.

\- Et tu crois que ça va se faire comment, on n'a même pas de sponsor ! Et c'est pas avec nos économies qu'on va aller bien loin.

\- C'est là que nous intervenons, intervint Hadès.

\- Mais pourquoi vous feriez ça ? demanda Milo, le premier à avoir retrouver la voix.

\- Nous sommes des personnes âgées qui avons besoin de distractions et ça c'est une nouveauté qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Mais il y aura quand même quelques conditions.

\- Du genre ?

\- C'est nous qui nous nous occuperons du tournoi, l'organisation, les lieux, les permis. Vous serez une équipe, vous vous entrainerez où nous le dirons. En ce qui concerne le combat de samedi, s'il ne te demande pas un duel en bonne et due forme, tu n'y vas pas ! S'il le fait, ça sera ton dernier duel, et ça sera classé comme combat d'entraînement. Je ne veux pas que ce projet tombe à l'eau, parce qu'il y aura eu du grabuge. Après cela, vos horaires seront réglés comme du papier à musique par nos soins, énonça Hadès.

\- Shaka, tu signes un contrat de travail avec nous, ça sera le même que celui d'Hypnos, tu reprends tes études là où tu les as laissées. Et aussi vous venez tous dîner ici une fois par semaine, ajouta Shion.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- T'es sûr que t'y a droit ? interpella une voix alors que Camus récupérait un paquet de bonbon dans le distributeur qu'il y avait dans le hall de l'hôpital.

\- Saga ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé ça n'était pas le but. Comment tu te portes ?

\- Ça va, je reste en observation en attendant qu'il y ait un créneau pour faire l'examen. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

\- Je pars dans quelques jours aux Etats-Unis, pour opérer un patient. Tu devrais venir avec moi, y a d'autres spécialistes, tu aurais de meilleurs soins, les meilleurs chirurgiens pour ta transplantation et on pourrait se marier là-bas dans la foulée.

\- Nos médecins sont très compétents ! se fâcha Camus.

\- Je sais mais, ne t'énerves pas, c'est juste que là-bas ils leurs appareils sont le « nec plus ultra ». Et pour notre mariage, tu veux quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas me marier Saga ! Arrête de délirer avec ça !

\- Je suis très sérieux Camus, je veux me marier avec toi !

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas me marier !

\- Je comprends, tu veux finir tes études avant. On en rediscutera quand tu auras ton diplôme !

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Saga. Je ne me marierai pas avec toi.

Saga ne put rien ajouter, son téléphone sonnait on avait besoin de lui pour une urgence, aussi il laissa Camus.

Ce dernier rejoint vite sa chambre et appela une infirmière, qui arriva vite.

\- J'ai besoin de mes calmants, fit Camus en se tenant la poitrine.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Rhadamanthe profita de sa pause pour rendre visite à son fils. Il eut une sueur froide quand il vit tout un ballet de personnel médical entrer et sortir de la chambre de Camus, il se hâta pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

\- Tout va bien ! le rassura le docteur Libra quand il vit entrer l'inspecteur. Il nous a fait une petite crise, je l'ai remis sous monitoring pour surveiller.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'il fasse une crise ? questionna Rhadamanthe.

Le docteur entraîna l'inspecteur dans le couloir.

\- Camus n'a rien voulu nous dire, mais la crise qu'il nous a faite, est importante. Essayez de savoir de quoi il s'agit qu'on puisse régler cette angoisse.

\- Importante comment la crise ?

\- Trop importante que pour prendre cette source de stress à la légère. Il n'est pas passé loin de l'arrêt cardiaque, avoua le médecin.

\- J'essayerai de savoir.

Rhadamanthe entra de nouveau dans la chambre où Camus se battait avec son paquet de bonbon.

\- Je n'ai plus de force pour ouvrir ! se plaignit le jeune homme.

Sans un mot, l'inspecteur ouvrit le paquet et chaparda un bonbon au passage, faisant sourire son fils.

\- Alors tu avances dans ton enquête ?

\- J'avance, mais ça me prends pas mal de temps.

\- Tu fais beaucoup d'heures sup' ?

La famille discutait de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de visiteurs.

\- Monsieur Hadès ! Monsieur Shion ! fit Camus surpris.

\- Bonjour Camus, comment te portes-tu ? Inspecteur ! Salua Hadès

\- Tranquillement et vous ?

\- Bien, merci. Nous nous sommes permis de venir te rendre visite pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- Voici pour toi, ce sont des chocolats, ce n'est rien de bien original, mais nous pensions que ça pourrais te faire plaisir, fit Shion en tendant le ballotin au jeune homme.

\- Merci beaucoup ! rougit de plaisir le jeune homme.

\- Quand pourras-tu sortir ? questionna Hadès.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai fait une petite crise, et je crois que le docteur Libra va me garder un peu plus longtemps, mais j'ai qu'une envie c'est de me reposer à la maison ! avoua le jeune homme.

\- Ça peut se comprendre ! confirma Hadès. Quand tu sortiras, n'hésite pas à passer à la maison.

\- Hadès, voyons, il doit se reposer ! intervint Shion.

\- Quoi de plus reposant que nos jardins ?

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques, fit Camus rêveur.

\- Parfait, dès que tu seras sorti tu viendras te reposer quelques jours à la maison ! décida Hadès.

\- Hadès ! le réprimanda de nouveau Shion.

\- Qu'ai-je encore fais de mal ? soupira l'homme.

\- Rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais Camus a sans doute envie de rentrer chez lui. Et l'inspecteur Wyvern, n'a peut-être pas envie de laisser son fils chez des inconnus.

\- On n'est pas des inconnus, on est les grands-pères de cœur de Shaka et Hyoga ! Et puis Camus est déjà venu à la maison ! Sans oublier que Shaka va travailler pour nous dorénavant.

\- Tu as raison, mais Shaka n'a pas encore accepté...

\- Ça ne saurait tarder !

\- Laisse-le réfléchir au moins... fit Shion.

\- De qui tu parles, de Camus ou de Shaka ?

\- Des deux !

Camus ne put que pouffer de rire. La situation était plus que comique, ainsi que l'expression du visage de son père.

\- Désolé, on est souvent gâteau quand il s'agit de Shaka ou de Hyoga

\- Mais mon fils n'est pas Shaka, fit Rhadamanthe.

\- En effet, mais Camus est le petit ami de Shaka, énonça Hadès comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Hadès, s'il te plaît tais-toi, sinon monsieur Wyvern ne laissera jamais Camus venir à la maison.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant que le groupe d'amis de Camus n'arrive. Les deux adultes prirent congés. Mais ils furent rattrapés par l'inspecteur.

\- Vous étiez sérieux, quand vous avez invité Camus à passer quelques jours chez vous ?

\- Bien entendu, pourquoi ? demanda Hadès.

\- Vous savez que je suis sur une affaire qui me prend tout mon temps, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de laisser Camus seul à la maison. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'il va filer chez Shaka. Toutefois, il travaille et...

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Nous prendrons soin de lui, le coupa Hadès.

\- Merci, j'en discute avec Camus, mais je suis sûr que ça lui plairait.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA Shonen Ai/Yaoi

Je me base sur les personnages de l'animé.

Frasyl merci d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger.

Scorpio-no-Caro : Moi sadique ? Mais non ! Lol ! Si j'avoue, quand même un peu ! Mais tu n'es pas encore habituée depuis le temps ? Mdr !

Et oui, les ennuis arrivent, ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour eux.  
Saga est toujours en mode gris quand ça concerne Camus. 

Nyxiera : Saga a comme une obsession envers Camus et oui il est en mode gris dès qu'il sent qu'il lui echappe...

GuiMe1997 : merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Chapitre VIII**

\- Tu vas reprendre tes études ? voulut savoir Camus.

\- Je réfléchis encore, répondit prudemment Shaka.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés seul après un moment.

\- Tu vas pouvoir gérer avec le garage ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça que Monsieur Hadès me propose un contrat de travail.

\- Qui consiste en quoi ?

\- Etre son mécano particulier.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de voiture. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas tout...

\- Tu en sauras plus quand tu seras hors d'ici ! le taquina Shaka.

\- Tu sais qu'ils m'ont proposé d'aller chez eux quelques jours ?

Le blond regarda son petit ami surpris.

\- Tu me l'apprends, tu vas accepter ?

\- Je dois en discuter avec papa, mais j'avoue que l'idée me plaît, surtout si tu traînes dans les parages...

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Camus, ça te dirait d'aller chez les Inferno ? demanda Rhadamanthe alors qu'il conduisait la voiture vers chez eux.

L'inspecteur avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait avec le comportement de son fils quand Saga était dans les parages, et le fait que ce dernier ignore tous les appels téléphoniques du médecin avait fini par persuader Rhadamanthe qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche.

\- J'avoue que l'idée est tentante, mais je n'ai ni envie de déranger Monsieur Hadès et son époux, ni même te laisser seul à la maison.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas souvent là à cause de l'affaire en cours. Pourtant, ils te l'ont proposé. Et puis, je serais plus rassuré de te savoir chez eux que seul à la maison. Sans oublier que Shaka vit désormais là-bas.

Le jeune homme vira à l'écrevisse à la mention de son petit ami.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je veux bien aller là-bas.

Bien qu'il tente de le cacher à son père, Rhadamanthe, lui, avait perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Camus lui avoua plus tard ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de quitter l'hôpital pour ne plus supporter Saga qui lui faisait sérieusement peur.

Le père comprit tout à fait et se rangea du côté de son fils, toutefois, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le laisser seul à la maison.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Tu devrais vraiment accepter, et reprendre tes études Shaka, fit Mu.

Les amis s'étaient réunis devant un café fumant et discutaient de la proposition que Shion leur avait faite.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois faire ce boulot en priorité.

\- Ta priorité c'est de retrouver ta souplesse. Ça va te prendre pas mal de temps. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont te laisser bosser sur ses voitures toute la journée. Tu te souviens, ton père avait pas mal de temps libre.

\- Je sais Mu, mais le temps c'est un luxe que je n'ai pas. Et puis, l'année scolaire est déjà trop entamée pour que je puisse m'inscrire ! Je t'avoue aussi qu'être assis sur une chaise toute la journée ne m'emballe pas trop.

\- Il n'a pas tort, remarqua Milo.

\- Tu n'as qu'à travailler toute cette année mais en septembre prochain, tu retournes à la fac.

\- Shura, pourquoi veux-tu que je retourne à la fac ? Toi aussi tu travailles.

\- Je prends des cours du soir Shaka, je n'ai pas arrêté, pareil pour Mu et je n'ai pas envie que tu passes à coté de quelque chose.

\- Mais je suis heureux comme ça !

\- On sait grand-frère, mais ce qu'on essaye de te dire, c'est que c'est dommage que tu n'exploites pas ton talent. C'est pour ça que papa t'avais envoyé à la fac.

\- Mais...

\- Shaka, je sais que tu fais tout pour me rendre heureux et que je ne manques de rien, tu réussis parfaitement bien. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu penses un peu à toi !

Le garage ne va pas disparaître, on pourra toujours faire une voiture par mois, ou un truc du genre... Et, je me chercherai un petit boulot !

\- Pas question ! Tu poursuis tes études, fit Shaka.

\- D'accord, mais as-tu au moins lu le contrat que te propose monsieur Hadès ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait et c'est très tentant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le signes pas ? questionna Mu

\- Parce qu'il y a une clause qui dit qu'on doit habiter chez eux jusqu'à la majorité de Hyoga.

\- Il y a vraiment ça dans le contrat ? s'étonna le cadet.

Shaka lui tendit la liasse de feuilles qu'était son contrat et il se mit à le lire.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, avança Hyoga après avoir lu tout le contrat, surprenant par la même occasion son aîné. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que pendant ce laps de temps on pourra rassurer Hadès et Shion.

Shaka rougit et baissa la tête, il se souvenait parfaitement que les deux hommes avaient tout fait pour qu'ils viennent vivre avec eux après la mort de leur parents, mais ils avaient toujours refusé, leur donnant une inquiétude constante.

\- Et puis, c'est un contrat de travail en or, c'est pas un point si négatif que de vivre là-bas, si ? ajouta encore Hyoga. Je ne cherche pas à profiter de la situation, je vois juste que c'est un très bon contrat de travail qu'il serait bête de refuser juste parce qu'on doive vivre là.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

-Quel sourire resplendissant ! complimenta Shion. Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Amour, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, nos petits-fils...

\- Quoi donc ? s'impatienta soudain Shion.

\- Ils arrivent à la maison ce soir ! Ils acceptent de vivre avec nous !

\- C'est merveilleux ! Préparons-leur un bon dîner ! s'enthousiasma Shion.

\- Par contre, il y a un mais...

\- Qui est ?

\- Shaka, il ne reprendra pas ses études avant septembre prochain, il dit que l'année scolaire est trop avancée pour qu'il puisse rattraper son retard. Et ils veulent aussi passer le week-end chez eux le temps de finir les voitures qu'ils ont dans le garage, commenta Hadès.

\- Balivernes ! Il en est capable ! Mais laissons-le faire à sa guise, si ce sont leurs seules objections pour venir à la maison, et puis les connaissant ils auront vite fait de terminer leur travail en cours.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je lui ai dit que c'était d'accord pour ces points. Et il m'a confirmé qu'ils venaient plus tard dans la journée.

\- C'est merveilleux !

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Shaka et Hyoga s'étaient installés dans leur nouvelle chambre respective, ils avaient déballé leurs affaires et il prenaient le thé en compagnies des deux hommes qui leur avaient ouvert leur porte. Ils prenaient connaissance de leurs horaires. Hadès ne leur avait pas menti, leur agenda était réglé comme du papier à musique.

Pour leur première journée ils s'étaient vraiment amusé tous ensemble, jouant à divers jeux passant par le jeux de société, vers un jeu de console, terminant par un billard.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Rhadamanthe s'installa derrière le volant, il boucla sa ceinture et vérifia que Camus soit attaché aussi avant de démarrer. La veille au soir Camus avait reçu l'autorisation de sortie, les deux hommes étaient rentrés chez eux, ils avaient passé une soirée tranquille tout en préparant la valise de Camus. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils étaient enfin sur le départ. Ils mirent peu de temps avant d'arriver là-bas. Ils passaient le portique et quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, deux tornades blondes se ruèrent sur la voiture et accueillirent Camus à grandes embrassades. Shaka, lui, vola un baiser timide à Camus.

Après les salutations d'usages, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon où ils discutaient devant un bon goûter.

\- Si vous alliez installer Camus dans sa chambre ? proposa Shion.

\- On va te faire visiter toute la maison ! fit Hyoga.

\- Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, continua Shaka.

\- Ça devrait aller, je vous dis si je fatigue, répondit Camus.

\- Merci d'accueillir mon fils, annonça Rhadamanthe une fois que les jeunes hommes furent hors de la pièce.

\- C'est avec plaisir ! fit Hadès. Mais, ce n'est pas tout, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Vous avez vraiment du flair ! remarqua simplement l'inspecteur. En effet, Camus est un peu tendu à cause d'une personne et je vous avoue que je suis rassuré de savoir Camus ici plutôt que seul à la maison.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Shion curieux.

\- Comme vous le savez, Camus a fait une crise le jour de votre visite. Bien qu'il ait mit du temps à me le dire, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a déclenchée avec une proposition, que Camus a refusée, mais la personne semble très insistante sur le sujet.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y aura personne d'autre, à part vous, votre collègue Siegfried, les amis proches des petits et le docteur Libra, qui sera autorisé à franchir le portique, annonça Hadès. Je dis bien personne.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi et je vous en remercie profondément, avoua franchement l'inspecteur. J'ai une petite question, concernant Hypnos.

\- On vous écoute.

\- Saviez-vous qu'il recevait des lettres de menaces ?

\- Pardon ? Non, et de qui ? s'emporta Shion. Les garçons sont au courant ?

\- Ils savent pour des coups de fils bizarres, mais apparemment pas pour les lettres, c'est Camus qui les a trouvées dans l'armoire à factures.

\- L'armoire à factures ? demanda Hadès.

\- Une armoire, où ils entassent pêle-mêle les factures avec preuve de payement.

Shion lança un regard noir à son époux.

\- Me regardes pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Je sais, mais y a vraiment des manie qui doivent être génétiques !

\- Vous voudriez ces lettres, constata Hadès.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, ça pourrait nous aider pour l'enquête, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient au courant.

\- Je suis du même avis, je me débrouillerai pour vous les faire parvenir, promis Hadès.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Saga entra en furie dans l'établissement de son frère, prit place sur un tabouret au comptoir et commanda un café.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Kanon en posant la tasse fumante devant son aîné.

\- Camus est sorti de l'hôpital depuis quinze jours.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! félicita le cadet.

\- Wais, seulement, il semble avoir disparu dans la nature. Il n'est pas chez lui, j'ai été vérifier, il ne répond pas à mes appels, son père et le nôtre, refusent de me dire où il est ! râla l'aîné.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais dire qu'il a besoin de repos.

\- Mais il aurait dû venir chez moi !

Kanon regarda son jumeau, il se trouvait cet instant même face à un étranger, et le comportement de Saga était très loin d'être raisonnable. Il savait qu'il avait eu un coup au cœur envers Camus quand ils étaient plus jeune, mais il était loin d'imaginé que ça avait pris de telles proportions.

\- Saga, calme-toi. Rhadamanthe a dû l'envoyer dans sa famille loin du stress, tempéra Kanon.

\- Tu as raison, mais pourquoi il ne décroche pas quand je l'appelle ?

\- Il n'y a peut-être pas de réseau là où il se trouve.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Camus se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez les Inferno. Il récupérait très vite, et voir son petit ami à tout moment le rendait plus qu'heureux. Un jour, il l'avait surpris au milieu d'un entrainement de Kendo, et depuis, des idées pas très catholiques lui traversaient sans cesse l'esprit. En ce moment, il était assis dans un coin du dojo en train de regarder le blond s'entraîner sous la tutelle d'un entraineur. Camus n'oserai jamais le dire à voix haute, mais voir Shaka dans un hakama, faisant de nombreux kata au point d'en transpirer le rendait tout chose. Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, l'entraineur venait de mettre terme à son cours et Shaka, après avoir salué le maître d'arme, se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Tiens, fit Camus en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau dans une main et une serviette dans l'autre.

\- Merci, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Du tout, j'aime te regarder. Aussi, j'aimerais essayer ! Une fois que le docteur Libra m'en donnera la permission.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je te laisse un instant, je vais filer à la douche, fit le blond.

\- Je t'accompagne un bout de chemin, je vais prendre un livre dans ma chambre.

Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs main dans la main les doigts entrecroisés. Camus déroba un baiser à Shaka avant d'entrer dans sa chambre alors que Shaka passait la porte adjacente et entrait dans la sienne. Il se rendit dans sa salle d'eau, se débarrassa de son hakama qu'il mit dans le panier à linge sale et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le robinet, dénoua ses cheveux et se glissa sous le jet d'eau qui avait maintenant la bonne température. Il se savonna, se rinça et resta un instant sous l'eau, pour délier ses muscles.

Camus, après avoir récupérer son livre décida d'aller dans la chambre de son petit ami et attendre qu'il ait fini. Il toqua, mais ne recevant aucune réponse il se faufila tout de même dans la pièce. Il avait l'intention de s'installer sur le lit du blond et d'entamer la lecture de son roman. Mais la porte de la salle d'eau était ouverte. Cédant à sa curiosité, Camus s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda le blond. Avait-il senti son regard ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Shaka se retourna et regarda son petit ami, Camus lut tant d'amour dans le regard turquoise qu'il, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, s'avança vers lui, tout en se débarrassant de ses habits, pour finir aux côtés du blond sous le jet d'eau. Dans un premier temps ils s'embrassèrent sagement, mais la passion les rattrapa bien vite. Entre les baisers, ils se découvrant grâce au touché. Camus se hissa contre Shaka, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras derrière son cou.

\- J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade ! susurra Camus.

Sans un mot, Shaka prit la main de Camus et la posa sur son torse au niveau du cœur. Sous sa paume, Camus pu le sentir battre, lui aussi à un rythme infernal. Camus sans comprendre pourquoi, en était émerveillé.

\- Il ne bat que pour toi, murmura Shaka tel un secret à l'oreille de Camus.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à se cajoler, poussant les caresses toujours plus loin.

Camus laissa la bouche de Shaka et plongea son regard dans le sien. Et il ne vit que de la confiance dans les prunelles aigue-marine de son homme.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda quand même Shaka.

Seul un baiser lui répondit. Tout en prenant son temps et en y allant doucement Shaka se présenta à l'intimité de Camus et très doucement, il le pénétra. Camus se cambra tout en plongeant une main dans la chevelure blonde de Shaka, tandis que ce dernier attendit un moment à ce qu'il s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer un long va-et-vient qui les menait tous les deux vers l'extase.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par sortir de la douche, se séchèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre où Camus attaqua déloyalement Shaka. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le grand lit du blond. Ils étaient encore nus, et Camus embrassa son amant sur les lèvres.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, menaça faussement Camus.

Shaka caressa la joue de Camus avec un sourire.

\- Et que comptes-tu me faire ? voulut savoir le blond.

Camus ne répondit pas de suite, préférant parsemer le visage de Shaka de baisers.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, qu'il voulait, lui aussi, goûter au corps du kendoka.

Il se redressa pour le lui dire, mais il vit tant de confiance dans le regard de Shaka.

\- Je suis tout à toi, murmura le blond.

\- Tu lis dans les pensées ? demanda Camus, surpris malgré lui.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Shaka.

Comme si cette simple phrase pouvait tout expliquer. Mais c'était suffisant pour Camus qui embrassa Shaka de tout son cœur. Avant de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Ils prirent ensuite tout leur temps pour se rhabiller et rejoindre les autres pour le dîner avec un petit sourire sur le visage, ils s'appartenaient.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher Shaka retint Camus par le poignet et l'attira dans sa chambre.

\- Dors avec moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Shaka.

Camus répondit par la positive d'un signe de tête avant de se glisser sous les draps du lit de son amant qu'il allait désormais partager.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Monsieur Inferno, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Monsieur Solo, j'aimerais louer votre dojo pour organiser un championnat de Kendo.

\- Un championnat ? Vous savez que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, il vous faut des fonds, des dates et des kendokas.

\- En effet, mais un concours entre eux ne serait pas très motivant...

\- Qui a dit que ce serait ouvert uniquement à vos kendoka monsieur Solo ? Je veux juste louer votre salle pour le mois de janvier si c'est possible. Si ça ne l'est pas, pas de soucis, vous n'êtes pas le seul dojo dans la ville. Et si vous voulez participer, libre à vous.

Le directeur se ratatina un peu, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez.

L'homme réfléchit vite, il ne pouvait pas refuser une rentrée d'argent, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'organiser tout ce championnat privé. Ni même priver ses protégés de leur salle d'entrainement.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'organisation et l'entrainement de mes petits? questionna monsieur Solo.

\- Je me charge de l'organisation, vos poulains ne seront pas privé de salle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Milo, Shura, Mu et Hyoga mangeaient tranquillement à la brasserie de Kanon.

\- Alors, le Roi déchu se défile ? railla Myu en les accostant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit Hyoga.

\- J'ai lancé un duel à Shaka pour samedi dernier mais il n'est pas venu. Il doit avoir les jetons !

\- Un duel ? Tu lui as envoyé la demande en bonne et due forme ? Parce que moi, je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- Je l'ai dit au prince et Milo était là! râla Myu.

\- Ça ne compte pas Myu, et tu le sais très bien ! Alors arrête de te vanter ! se fâcha Shura.

\- Tu ne...

\- Myu, il suffit ! intervint une tierce voix.

\- Phlégyas… murmura ce dernier.

\- J'ai appris l'histoire et je trouve que c'est très déshonorant pour notre école !

Myu se ratatina, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir son héros devant lui dans ce lieu.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais », ils ont raison. Ta demande n'était pas valable ! Maintenant, tu les laisses en paix.

Les deux hommes partirent laissant les quatre autres à leur repas.

\- Bien vite le tournois qu'on leur ferme leur foutu clapet ! marmonna Mu dans sa barbe.

Les autres opinèrent, il était vraiment temps que cette histoire se termine.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Rhadamanthe et Siegfried se rendirent chez les Inferno. Pour une visite officielle.

\- Inspecteurs, les salua Shion, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Les enfants sont là ? s'inquiéta Rhadamanthe.

\- Ils sont au dojo, ils s'entrainent, Camus fait des photos. Nous sommes tranquille encore un moment, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Pas pour moi merci, nous voudrions nous entretenir avec votre époux, nous avons du nouveau, fit Siegfried.

Shion prit son téléphone et contacta son époux. Il était plus facile de le joindre par téléphone qu'aller le chercher alors qu'il entrainait les plus jeunes. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que l'homme arrive.

\- Je vous écoute, fit Hadès après les salutations d'usage.

\- Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles, commença prudemment Rhadamanthe. L'accident de votre fils n'en est pas un.

\- J'en étais sûr ! fit Hadès une fois revenu du choc. Qu'avez-vous d'autre ?

\- Et bien, d'après la reconstitution, il n'est pas possible que ça soit un accident, et nous avons aussi retrouvé des traces d'explosifs sur la route.

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-on jamais dit ? voulut savoir Shion.

\- C'est là où ça se complique et nous n'avons pas encore de preuves, mais nous cherchons activement, essaya d'adoucir Siegfried. Il semblerait que ça ne ferait pas l'affaire d'un des nôtres si on révèle que c'est un meurtre. Nous agissons en sous-marin, pour faire éclater la vérité.

\- Sachez que les coupables ne resteront pas impunis, confirma Rhadamanthe.

\- Vous avez des pistes ? demanda Hadès.

\- Quelques-unes. Il semblerait que quelqu'un autre ait eu vent qu' Hypnos était votre fils.

\- Papa était ton fils ? les interrompit une voix.

Les quatre adultes s'étaient levé et regardait qui venait d'entrer. Tout le groupe se tenait là sans voix.

-Hyoga ! s'exclama Shion, car c'était lui qui venait de parler.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez jamais rien dit ? continua le jeune homme.

\- Nous ne voulions pas perdre l'amitié que nous avions avec Hypnos...

Hadès se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, il était pris au dépourvu et il ne savait pas comment dire les choses sans les brusquer, ni les faire fuir.

\- Et si vous nous racontiez tout depuis le début devant un bon dîner ? intervint Camus avec calme, détendant un peu la situation qui était devenue électrique.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! approuva Shaka achevant le travail commencé par son petit ami.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, les amis et les inspecteurs inclus. Personne n'osa rompre le silence qui c'était installé depuis un bon moment.

\- J'avais tout juste vingt-deux ans quand j'ai rencontré Shion pour la première fois, et j'ai su à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Atteindre son cœur n'a pas été facile, mais nous nous sommes finalement mariés, puis nous avons voulu construire une famille.

Hadès raconta toute l'histoire, tous les détails et secrets avaient été dits, laissant toute la tablée sans voix, et surtout Shaka et Hyoga. Ces deux derniers quittèrent la table sans rien dire, ils venaient de recevoir un choc.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent au planétarium.

\- T'en pense quoi, toi, de toute cette histoire ? demanda Hyoga.

-Je suis tout retourné ! avoua Shaka.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna encore Hyoga

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais, on les considère déjà comme nos grands-parents non ? annonça sagement Shaka.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est bizarre de savoir qu'on est réellement de la même famille. On les rejoint ?

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent l'inquiétude dans les prunelles des deux hommes. Sans un mot ils se dirigeaient vers eux et les étreignirent.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer :les persos Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, je les empruntes pour faire une fan-fic. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire, juste le plaisir de l'écrire.

Fic UA Shonen Ai/Yaoi

Je me base sur les personnages de l'animé.

Frasyl merci d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger.

Leia26 : Merci de me lire et d'apprécier ma fic ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Glacefraicheur : Je sais que je ne suis pas très tendre avec Saga, mais il me fallait un « gros macho »

et son image m'est tout de suite venue en tête...Je sais que ça peut paraître un piètre excuse mais je fonctionne comme ça. Sinon pour le changement de nature dans la relation entre Camus et Shaka dans la fic est fait exprès, disons que les amis  
de Shaka mettent la charrue avant les boeufs.

Nyxiera : Et oui, la révélation, il fallait bien qu'elle arrive, lol !

Frasyl : Ton message me touche beaucoup ! Je suis contente de savoir que cette petite histoire fasse partie de tes préférées. Merci aussi de m'avoir encourager à la partager ! Sans toi, elle ne serait pas ici !

 **Chapitre IX**

\- Tu vas voir Camus ? Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Saga à son père.

\- N'as-tu pas tes propres patients à voir ? contra Dohko.

\- Oui, mais ça fait deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, et il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Il se repose comme on le lui a conseillé ! Allez j'y vais ! Je lui transmets tes salutations.

Dohko ferma sa mallette et quitta son bureau. Il prit sa voiture et se rendit chez les Inferno.

A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il se sentait impressionné et un peu mal à l'aise. Les deux hommes étaient la gentillesse même, mais leur prestance impressionnait le médecin.

Il retrouva Camus et lui fit son examen de routine.

\- Que fais-tu de particulier en ce moment ? demanda le médecin.

Camus prit la peine de réfléchir quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Dohko qu'il faisait régulièrement des courses de trottinettes dans les couloirs avec Hadès, ni même qu'il se déguisait en ninja avec Shion pour chaparder des biscuits dans la cuisine. Ni même les parties de « chat » qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble à n'importe quel moment, qu'il passait un bleu de travail pour aider Shaka à réparer les voitures, celle du médecin inclus. Qu'il faisait très souvent l'amour avec Shaka. Et qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un livre de cours depuis qu'il était ici.

\- A part me reposer, je fais un peu de photographie. Monsieur Shion, m'a montré comment on fait, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu te remets vite sur pied depuis que tu es ici.

\- Il n'y a pas de stress ici, et papa vient souvent me rendre visite.

Le médecin était content de voir que Camus se portait mieux, cela se voyait et les résultats de ses premiers tests aussi le confirmaient. Il était sûr que les résultats des analyses diraient la même chose.

\- Parfait, continue comme ça !

 **-Sweet Heart-**

\- Camus, tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?

\- A part faire de la mécanique avec ton frère et toi, non, rien, pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille au magasin et qu'on redécore ma chambre pour qu'elle devienne notre chambre ? demanda timidement le blond.

\- Tu veux transformer ta chambre de ta maison ? s'étonna Camus.

\- Oui, je… j'aimerais que tu t'y sentes chez toi et enfin, quand tu te sentiras prêt, j'aimerais que tu viennes habiter à la maison. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, je n'ai pas de grosse fortune, je vis avec mon petit frère, je...

Camus bâillonna son amour d'un sulfureux baisé.

\- C'est parfait ainsi ! J'adore notre vie telle qu'elle est, je t'aime toi ! Et pas besoin de changer ta chambre, je me sens à l'aise dedans, je me sens déjà chez moi dans ta maison ! Il faudra peut-être juste quelques cintres en plus pour la penderie.

Shaka embrassa passionnément son homme, il venait de le combler.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Les semaines passaient et la nouvelle du tournoi d'hiver de Kendo avait fait le tour du pays. Surtout que tous ceux qui voulaient s'essayer étaient admis. Ce qui fit que le championnat eut un succès fou, bien au-delà des pronostics. Et qu'il avait dû se dérouler sur plusieurs jours.

\- Monsieur Inferno, vous avez eu une merveilleuse idée ! fit le directeur du dojo. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait tant de monde et tant de gens prometteurs !

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'aller dans des dojos. Mais je suis tout aussi ravi que vous de ce tournoi. Nous avons de beaux combats.

\- En effet, bien qu'il y en ait qui soit très décevants. Regardez Myu, il est en colère d'avoir perdu contre Shura. Ça lui passera, tel que je le connais, il va mettre les bouchées doubles dès le prochain entrainement.

Hadès hocha la tête, il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet, et puis il était très fier que Shura gagne le combat.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, c'est la demi-finale et Shaka va montrer sur le tatami, j'aimerais voir son combat.

L'homme quitta le directeur pour prendre place aux côtés de son mari.

\- Il se défend bien, annonça Shion.

\- Qui est son adversaire ?

\- Phyleas...

\- Le nouveau numéro un qui remplace Shaka ?

\- Lui-même.

Hadès n'ajouta rien, le combat allait être très intéressant.

Sur le tatami les deux kendoka étaient concentrés à l'extrême, les muscles tendus, l'esprit en alerte. Ils ne faisaient attention qu'à leur adversaire. Cela devait se ressentir, car dans les gradins, la tension était à son comble, plus personne ne parlait et tous les regards étaient rivés sur les sportifs.

D'un mouvement rapide et fluide Shaka marqua le premier point surprenant son adversaire qui ne tardait pas à répliquer. Mais le blond, ne se laissait pas faire et contrait avec une aisance qui en surprenait plus d'un.

La contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre et Shaka marqua son deuxième point.

Phyléas s'énervait, les deux hommes se remirent au centre et attendirent le feu vert de l'arbitre. Telle une panthère Shaka fondit sur son adversaire, il marqua son troisième point, finissant ainsi le combat par trois points à zéro et avec un nouveau record de rapidité.

Les deux hommes se firent face et se saluèrent.

\- Je t'ai sous-estimé, avoua Phyléas, avant d'ajouter : J'attends la revanche avec impatience !

Shaka approuva juste d'un signe de tête et un petit sourire.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le petit championnat de kendo, contre toute attente, la finale s'était déroulée entre Shaka et Hyoga. Et ce fut Shaka qui gagna, bien qu'il eut quelques difficultés à arracher la victoire.

Camus était finalement retourné chez lui, Rhadamanthe avait découvert qui était le, ou plutôt, les policiers corrompus. Cela avait fait un grand bruit et les enquêtes dont ils étaient en charge devaient être toutes réétudiées. Heureusement, que le travail avait était répartis. C'était grâce à un travail acharné et que tous les inspecteurs étaient soudés, qu'ils avaient aussi mis les bouchées doubles, qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver le coupable, il s'agissait d'Arès. Malheureusement l'homme leur filait entre les doigts à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de l'attraper.

\- Pire qu'une anguille ! remarqua Siegfried.

Mais les forces de l'ordre ne baissaient pas les bras. Ils voulaient le coupable, et foie de policiers, ils l'auraient !

Bien qu'ils aient des difficultés à l'appréhender, Rhadamanthe avait désormais plus de temps, sachant qui était derrière les crimes et les lettres de menaces, il pouvait enfin rentrer plus longtemps chez lui, et voir enfin son fils. Ils avaient repris une routine qui comblait tout le monde.

Camus retournait en cours, le temps de midi, tous ses amis se retrouvaient au bistrot de Kanon pour partager le repas avant la reprise de l'après-midi. Les week-ends étaient rythmés par diverses activités et rendez-vous.

Saga avait aussi retenté d'approcher Camus mais ce dernier se fâcha et lui répondit une fois de plus qu'il ne se marierait jamais avec lui, et que s'il continuait à l'embêter avec ce sujet, il porterait plainte pour harcèlement.

Se voyant réellement rejeter Saga repartit pour les Etats-Unis.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

C'était un vendredi matin, Shaka avait rendez-vous avec Dohko pour lui rendre sa voiture. Le médecin était ravi que sa voiture fonctionne de nouveau comme si elle était neuve.

Il avait maintes fois remercié le mécano. Après avoir quitté le docteur, il se rendit au bistrot où tout le monde était déjà attablé.

Ils mangeaient dans la bonne humeur.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? voulut savoir Camus alors que son petit ami le dévorait du regard.

\- J'ai juste envie de te regarder, répondit le blond en lui caressant le visage.

Camus déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Shaka.

\- On se voit se soir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, je te réserve une surprise pour ce soir ! approuva Shaka.

A cette mention, Camus rougit, car il en était certain, le blond lui avait préparé quelque chose qu'il adorerait.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Shaka à l'oreille de Camus avant d'embrasser le jeune homme sur les lèvres.

Après quoi, chacun d'entre eux partit de son coté.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

C'était la deuxième heure de cours de l'après-midi pour Camus. Le professeur lui avait demandé de venir au tableau afin de résoudre le problème mathématique qui s'y trouvait.

Il prit la craie en main et s'écroula d'un coup sur le sol.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Camus sut qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, il reconnaissait sans problème l'odeur des hôpitaux, et le « bip » régulier à coté de lui le renforçait dans cette idée.

Il souleva péniblement les paupières.

\- Camus, tu te réveille enfin ! fit la voix de son père. Il semblait soulager, bien qu'il avait d'horrible cernes sous les yeux et les trais tirés. Ne t'agites pas, tu as fait une crise, on t'a opéré d'urgence, tu as eut une transplantation. Tu as un nouveau cœur. Repose-toi, mon bébé, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Le jeune homme replongea dans les limbes du sommeil, l'anesthésie faisant encore effet.

Il passa quelques semaines aux soins intensifs où il n'eut que la visite de son père et du personnel médical. Camus essaya de savoir pourquoi et Dohko prétexta qu'il devait avoir du repos pour ne pas faire de rejet.

Le temps fila, le cœur de Camus s'était bien accroché, il ne faisait aucun rejet, il ne se sentait pas mal du tout, il put enfin rentre chez lui. Mais là encore interdiction de recevoir des visites pour la durée d'un mois, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe malade. C'est qu'il était encore un peu fragile. Mais Camus n'était pas aveugle, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, aucun de ses amis, ne l'avait contacté, pas même une carte postale, et le silence de Milo était des plus inquiétant.

\- Tu te prépares ? fit un soir Rhadamanthe en rentrant du boulot.

\- On sort ?

Le père hocha juste la tête de façon positive. Avec un sourire rayonnant, Camus fila dans sa chambre, Rhadamanthe lui, se servit un verre avant de se préparer.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au bistrot de Kanon. Ils passèrent la porte et Camus fut accueilli par une fête surprise où tout le monde le serrait dans ses bras, le félicitait.

\- Dohko est un véritable dragon ! Il ne nous a même pas laissé t'envoyer une carte ! râla Milo en pointant du doigt le docteur.

\- C'était pour son bien ! répondit le « dragon » qui avait entendu.

Milo lui tira la langue.

\- Shaka est encore à l'entraînement ? demanda Camus ne voyant pas son amour.

Le cœur du jeune homme commençait à tambouriner, voyant les visages déconfits des gens qu'il aimait autour de lui, sans oublier le silence pesant qui s'était fait d'un coup.

\- Où est Shaka ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Camus... Le jour où tu as eut ton malaise... commença maladroitement son père, cherchant visiblement les mots. Il attendait à un feu, pour traverser et une voiture lui a foncé dessus. Il n'a pas eut le temps de réagir et... il...

Camus secouait la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de négation, il savait ce qui allait suivre, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- Il a été tué sur le coup, finit son père.

\- Non, non, non... les larmes commençaient à couler, il ne fit rien pour les arrêter, Hyoga traversa la pièce et serra Camus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ton l'a attrapé et c'est Arès qui l'a tué. C'est le même homme qui a fait tuer mes parents. Il est en prison maintenant, et c'est grâce à ton père et à Siegfried.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Camus alors qu'il serrait toujours Hyoga dans ses bras.

\- Par jalousie, répondit son père. Arès était un concurrent d' Hadès. Mais il arrivait toujours deuxième, sauf pour la course automobile, simplement parce qu'Hadès ne s'intéressait pas à se sport.

Il savait qu' Hypnos était un génie de la mécanique, et il savait que tôt ou tard il voudrait créer une voiture et avec le contrat de travail qu'il lui proposait, Arès avait la main mise sur une voiture qui se vendrait sans doute très bien et très cher. Mais Hypnos n'était pas très emballé et Hadès lui avait proposé un autre contrat et beaucoup mieux. Ça a sans doute été le point de rupture pour Arès, qui a commencé les menaces, et vu que ça n'a jamais marché, il est passé à l'action. Et puis, pour Shaka, c'est parce qu'on était sur ses traces et qu'on ne le laissait pas en paix, expliqua d'une traite Siegfried.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas l'avoir arrêté à temps, firent les deux inspecteurs d'une même voix.

 **-Sweet Heart-**

Les jours suivants furent très dur pour Camus, il était retourné chez les Inferno qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts comme à leur habitude et vivait comme une âme en peine, dormant dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, portant de temps à autres ses vêtements.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer ! fit Shion en se plantant devant le jeune homme. Shaka n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te laisses mourir ! Fait quelque chose ! Pour lui, pour toi !

\- Mais quoi ? répondit Camus, surpris que le si sage Shion puisse s'énerver.

\- Déjà, vis ! Ensuite, tu verras !

Le jeune homme se promenait dans la ville méditant sur les paroles de Shion, sans savoir pourquoi il se retrouva devant le centre d'administration des transplantations, il demanda à voir le directeur. Voyant la détermination que Camus avait, la secrétaire l'introduit dans le bureau de son supérieur.

\- Monsieur Wyvern, vous savez que cette information est confidentielle, fit l'homme

\- Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que je peux demander cette information un an après la greffe...

\- Et ce n'est valable qu'aux Etats-Unis. Si vous voulez remerciez la famille, écrivez une lettre et nous la transmettrons.

Camus se leva attrapa la paire de ciseau et la pointa devant son cœur.

\- Dite-le-moi ou je me le plante.

\- Ne faite pas de bêtise ! fit l'homme livide.

\- Que personne ne bouge, où je vous promets que je le fait ! fit Camus en rapprochant l'arme de fortune.

Le directeur ne tenta plus rien et pianota sur son clavier.

\- Shaka Elyséon, annonça l'homme coupant le souffle de Camus qui laissa tomber les ciseaux.

\- Merci, infiniment, vous venez de nous sauver !

Il retourna ensuite chez les Inferno, il se promena dans les jardins et s'arrêta devant une statue de Bouddha que Shaka affectionnait particulièrement.

\- Je prendrai soin de ton cœur Shaka, je te le promets, après tout, c'est toi qui a dit qu'il m'appartenait. Même si je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette façon.

Camus se rendit ensuite dans la maison prit quelques affaires appartenant à Shaka, il était rentré chez lui, avait discuté longuement avec son père et il avait pris une grande décision. Il en parla ensuite à Hyoga qui approuva entre les rires et les pleurs.

Hadès, Shion et Rhadamanthe avaient eux aussi approuvaient le projet, ainsi que leurs amis.

Le jeune homme avait laissé tomber ses études de comptabilité, pour étudier la mécanique, ayant eu les meilleurs professeurs, il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir son diplôme. Il s'installa ensuite dans la maison familiale de Shaka et Hyoga. Il dormait dans la chambre de Shaka celle où ils avaient passé beaucoup de week-end.

Quand il avait passé la porte de la chambre la toute première fois, il vit qu'un paquet cadeau trônait sur le lit.

\- C'est pour toi, le cadeau, Shaka me l'avait dit, et ça semblait important, avait expliqué Hyoga, tu sais, je ne suis jamais rentré dans la chambre de grand frère... Enfin, si, une fois, j'avais juste besoin d'un t-shirt à lui... Tu comprends ? ajouta-t-il des larmes dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr p'tit frère, fit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais préparer du thé ! fit Hyoga en quittant l'étreinte, je t'attends en bas.

Camus s'avança doucement dans la chambre, il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et s'installa sur le lit, avec précaution, il prit le paquet entre ses mains, il avait longtemps hésité avant d'arracher le papier. Dans la boite se trouvait juste un porte-clefs en forme de flocon de neige et plusieurs clefs étaient accrochées dessus.

Le jeune homme les serra dans ses mains, ne tentant même pas de réprimer ses sanglots.

\- Merci, avait-il murmuré avant de rejoindre Hyoga pour prendre le thé.

 **Un an plus tard**

Camus et Hyoga en bleu de travail, réparaient chacun une voiture

\- Hey les hommes, il est temps de fermer ! On est samedi et on a rendez-vous avec tout le monde !

\- Shura ! fit Hyoga en abandonnant le travail sur lequel il travaillait pour voler un baiser à son partenaire.

\- Je finis ici et je vous rejoins dans la cuisine ! dit Camus.

\- Non, non, non, tu viens tout de suite ! intervint Milo. Il est temps de manger quelque chose, sinon tu vas encore te fatiguer trop vite, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire passer un savon par ton père et par Dohko !

C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que le petit groupe se rendit chez les Inferno ou le reste de la famille les attendait. Les heures passaient rapidement et la nuit était tombée.

Quand Camus se retrouva seul dans son lit plus tard dans la nuit, il regardait une photo encadrée de son amour tout en caressant sa cicatrice, il lui racontait sa journée.

\- Tu me manques tellement, mais je prends soins de nous ! Bonne nuit amour, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le visage de Shaka. Il posa ensuite le cadre sur la table de chevet et éteignit la lumière, il était temps de dormir. Car le lendemain, une autre journée l'attendait.

Fin.


End file.
